Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: When Naruto was fighting the Kyuubi for his power he awakened something long forgotten from his Uzumaki heritage. His Vampire blood. Short Summary. Vampire Naruto - Harem
1. Chapter 1 Kyuubi and a Vampire

**Disclaimer; I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**I found a flashdrive in my room I lost two years ago and when I look at it I found something I had totally forgot about. THE NOTES TO FIVE CROSSOVER IDEAS I HAD IN HIGHSCHOOL! This was the first chapter to what would have been my first story, but I went so long without doing anything with it I forgot. Originally I planned to add this to the site on Halloween, but as it turns out I am running helping with a haunted house then.**

**Story Start. [Prolouge Chapter]**

"Naruto... I love you." Naruto Uzumaki's mother Kushina Uzumaki said as she helped him defeat the Kyuubi to gain it's chakra. Unknown to either of them her being inside of him was awakening blood from the deepest depths of the Uzumaki Clan. A clan that was filled with Dhampire Ninja. The child of Vampire and Ninja.

"Mom, I love you too. Now lets do this!" Naruto yelled as he faced the Kyuubi once more. Only this time his body had undergone a change. His once blond hair had turned sparkling silver, and his blue eyes had taken on the appearance they did when he was under the influence of the Kyuubi's chakra. On the outside with his actual body the changes had happened as well, and Naruto could feel his strength increase to passed what he had in Sage Mode easily.

Naruto Uzumaki, had just become the first Vampire Ninja.

"**Vampire! Heh, no matter! You will not defeat me Naruto!**" The Kyuubi yelled as Naruto ignored the word Vampire. He had never heard of it before so he assumed that it was just another insult the Kyuubi was using against him.

"_Naruto, lets do this!_" Kushina said from deep within his soul as more chains came out the ground around them and wrapped around the Kyuubi, only for his to grab the chains and rip them apart. Naruto ran forward towards the Kyuubi and jumped up to deliver a powerful kick to the great beast. The result surprised Naruto when the Kyuubi was sent tumbling back from the raw power.

"Right Mom!" Naruto shouted as his eyes gained a light orange coating of eye liner around them and his red eyed turned orange with cross pupils. The strength Naruto felt in this new form was now TEN times the normal amount he got from Sage Mode. Naruto ran up and with one hand grabbed the Kyuubi by it's tail and started to swing the giant fox-like creature while slammin g it into the walls. Throwing the fox high up in the air while attaching his... Now even denser chakra to the Fox Beast's chakra he created a group of Shadow Clones that each held a Rasen-Shuriken in their hands. The amount of chakra control he now had since the change granted him near perect control over his monsterous reserves.

"_Now Naruto!_" Kushina yelled to him as the Naruto's all tossed the ultimate spinning balls of destruction at the fox before popping out of existance. While before the Fox may have survived with some of it's chakra left Naruto ripped over 99 percent of all the fox's chakra out of the great chakra beings body, making it take on a skin and bones appearance. Naruto let his New Sage Mode fade as the fox shaped chakra entity floated down to his level and traveled into his stomach. Once it was all absorbed his body was wreathed in a golden/orange flames while black swirl marks appeared on his shoulders and stomach and a magatama necklace pattern around his neck. Two horn-like hair protrutions came from his head as they mimiced the legendary Sage of Six Paths hair style.

The sketeal looked at the powerful form of Naruto and glared at him with what little stregth he had left.

"**Naruto. YOU WILL NOT WIN!**" The Kyuubi said as Naruto smiled gently, and showed some respect towards the Kyuubi.

"Even after all of this, you really are... an incredible fox." Naruto said as the even now powerful fox sent a large Bijuudama at him. Instead of stopping it and resealing the fox he decided to test his new strength by going back to his base form, with his now silver hair and red eyes gleaming with bloodlust he never knew he had. Cocking his fist back he gathered his dense power into his fist and punched the oncoming ball of death and sent it right back at the Kyuubi, who was to weak to dodge it.

*BOOM*

The Kyuubi was stunned to see it was still alive as a red gateway landed on the Bijuudama and dispersed it. He saw the one that had saved him was Naruto with his hand on his stomach and rotating his hand.

"**Naruto... Thank you!**" The great Fox being said before he passed out and was surronded by red gates, sealing him once again as Naruto sent the fox a grin. Through that whole battle Naruto had learned something that could only be achieved by a person with no hatred for the one he was battling.

Naruto had learned the name of the Nine Tailed Fox... Kurama.

"Your welcome... Kurama." Naruto said as he turned around and saw the etheral form of his mother with a proud smile on her face. They shared one last hug as she started to disappear in glowing light.

"I love you so much, and thank you for being my son." The loving red head said as he gently cried onto the shoulder of her son, and before she disappeared to the afterlife she smiled at hearing his final words to her.

"Thank you for being my Mom." He whispered back as she finally vanished and tears rolled down his cheeks while smiling. Everything faded from view as he woke up in his meditating position to see a startled Yamato and Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi.

"Naruto?" Yamato asked with an unsure look at seeing the new form Naruto was in, and the extremely powerful aura he was giving off set of alarms in his head. It was like being in the presence of a monster.

"Well would ya look at that, nine-o became a vampire brat." Killer Bee rapped badly after being informed of what Naruto was. Both Naruto and Yamato looked at the older dark skinned male with confused looks.

"Vampire? Kura... The Kyuubi said something like that when we were fighting. What is a vampire?" Naruto asked as Killer Bee shrugged, and both the other occupants of the room face-vaulted at his answer. Though Naruto felt something off about the scaled sword on Killer Bee's back. Even in his base form he was given the ability to sense negative emotions from being Kurama's Jinchuriki , so in a blur of speed he was behind the sword with his arm going through it.

"Gack! So you sensed me huh?" The person in the sword said before Naruto's new blood lust came into effect and he puched through the sword again, gaining surprised looks from those in the room and killing the man in the sword. Naruto paled slightly when he realized he had just taken a life, but soon got over it as he intsinctivaly licked the blood off of his hands and smiled at the pleasant taste of the metalic liquid.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Yamato yelled as he watched the Hero of the Leaf drinking the blood of his enemy. Naruto did not seem to hear him as he grabbed the sword off of Killer Bee and sank his larger new fangs into the blade and drank from both the sword and the person in the sword. Once Naruto had completely drained the being in the sword his hungry eyes turned to Yamato and Killer Bee. His desire for blood had increased from the first delicious tatse,a dn he would not be sated by just one victim. Yamato saw this and was about to attack Naruto before chains came from the ground around the silver haired teen, and a man with a white coat appeared from a black portal in the floor. The man seemed to be muttering to himself.

"When I had come here I had thought someone had managed to awaken Alucard, but imagine my surprise when I see a newly awakened Vampire. One with more power than even Alucard in his prime. Interesting." The man said as glowing eyes peaked out from under his hood. The sealing chains around Naruto had the calming effect as the boy lay motionless on the ground. The man was about to kneel down and pick Naruto up before the two shinobi in the room blurred in front of the prone boy.

"State your business here!" Killer Bee yelled in a rare moment of seriousness that had the man chuckling.

"I had sensed a powerful Vampire awakening and had come to check this out. You should really be more thankful to your savior since if I had not calmed that boy he would have gone on a feeding rampage that would have destroyed his whole country in his hunger... Or at least every person on this island." The man said while Yamato looked at Naruto in shock. The situation had just gotten more complicated than they had known.

"Who are you, and what is a Vampire?" Yamato questioned as he placed his hands in the snake seal and gathered his chakra in case this man was lying.

"My name is Mikogami, and a Vampire is a S-Class monster of high nobility and near unrivaled power reserves and physical strength. They feed off of the blood of any creature that is unlucky enbough to get in their way, and are the most battle loving species of monster in the world. The fact this one was a ninja before being a Vampire would put him in a class all his own. I was lucky to catch him while his body is still getting used to the new blood in him. Vampire's love drinking blood of human the most you know." The man said with a creepy tone, why Yamato grimaced at what the villagers would think about Naruto now that he was not human anymore.

"Why have we never heard of you before, fool ya fool?" Killer Bee asked while Mikogami chuckled his strange chuckle. This was the fun part of the explanation.

"Because, I exist beyond the border of the barrier of the Shinobi Country that seperates you all from the normal human dimension. Humans and Monster have been natural enemies for thousands of years, and like witches, Shinobi are considered border beings by many races. The young Vampire..." Mikogami started before Yamato interupted him with a dark tone.

"Naruto, his name is Naruto. Call him by his name." Yamato stated darkly since for most of his life Naruto was never called by his name. Even now he was only refered to as Hero of the Leaf and not by Naruto.

"Naruto here, is from a clan of being that have mated with Vampires to produce Dhampires I think. In most cases his blood would remain dormant, or he would turn Dhampire. Him turning into Vampire was a one in ten thousands chance. Interesting." Mikogami said as he teleported behind the men and over Naruto's body. "I apoligoze, but he is far to interesting to not have as part of my school." Mikogami stated as he placed a hand on Naruto's head and they both teleported away from the horrified ninja.

'... I am so dead.' Yamato thought with a grimance at what Kakashi would do to him over losing his favorite student. If Tsunade woke up soon he was even more dead, if that was possible.

**[With Naruto - Next Day]**

Naruto's eye's fluttered open as he woke up in a room he did not recognize, and he saw a letter next to his head. With his name on it, but he could also feel a weird weight on his chest. Looking down he saw a silver cross with a red gem that looked similar to the Kyuubi's eye on it, it was connected to a chain that went up to his neck. **[Same as Moka, but no pearls on it. Just chocker and Rosary]**

'Well this is weird. My mouth feels so dry for some reason. Maybe the letter will tell what was wrong.' Naruto thought as he grabbed the letter and opened it, to see what he thought was Kakashi's handwriting. He did not know that someone had gone in his head and looked at his memories to fool him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Sorry about the short notice info, but for the next four years you are being assigned a solo S-Rank mission to attend a School known as Yokai Academy. I am so sorry for not telling you this, but you are what is known as a vampire. A blood drinking type of powerful monster that is known for being savages in battle. As bad as it is to say, you are a danger to the village at the moment, and this school will help you control your new blood. I don't like doing this to you, and as soon as you finish school you can come back to the village._

_As a Vampire you WILL have to drink blood in order to survive, but thankfully the very generous Chairman of the school has sealed off most of your new powers until you learn to fully control it. That Cross on you will hold back your blood until you remove it, but please only do so under when you feel the need to. I expect great things from you as a student of this school! _

_Be careful though, your new super strength can not be fully sealed off so learn to control how hard you do things._

_ From Kakashi Katake_

_P.S. Stay away from Silver Crosses and Water, since they will hurt or kill you if you are exposed to them long enough. Also, Sakura sayd not to be a block head._

Naruto grimanced at the letter, and if he had read it closely enough he would have realized that it was a fake. To bad for him was not the sharpest tool in the shed, and he did not realize that this letter was not from Kakashi so he just believed that he was assigned a new mission.

"So this is what Kurama meant by Vampire. As much as the thought of going to... school annoys me I guess I have to learn to control myself before i can be a ninja again." Naruto said as he stood up and looked into the mirror in the room. Because of the seal most of his features had turned back to normal, but his fangs were still much larger than normal. Not as long as in his full Vampire form, but longer than when he was human. His clothes now consisted of a plan white button up shirt, and green pants. On the floor he could see a gree jacket, and he shook his head. He was not going to wear that.

"Drinking blood though... actually sounds delicious right now." Naruto thought with a lick of his lips. He could faintly remember drinking blood that had tasted like Sushi before, but the memory was hazy. There was a calender in the room and he could see that tomorrow would be the first day of school, sonce it was actually marked on the calender. This actually just further proved the theory that Kakashi had been the one to send the letter.

At the thought of drinking blood his eyes turned into their Vampire form, while his hair stayed blond since the Rosary blocked most of his power. To bad for him it also sealed him off from 95 percent of his chakra. He was currently at the same level of strength when he fought Nagato, and he could not use Kurama's chakra period it seemed. That limited him to Shadow Clones, Rasengan, and Sage Mode... Plus his already super increased strength.

"I wonder if there are strong people to fight here?" Naruto asked himself as a new trait he got from awakening his blood came to the surface.

Look out Yokai Academy... Here come the first Vampire Ninja... Naruto Uzumaki.

**Chapter End.**

**This was suppose to be my first story, so how do you guys like it. I had to change some parts of it to fit the newer info of both stories. Yes, Naruto is a Vampire, and most of his power and Kurama's power is sealed off from him. He can remove the Rosary any time he wants to if a condition is met, but he will feel blood lust when he dies until he learns to control it... or meets another Vampire that can help him. *Hint***

**Sealed Naruto = Unsealed Moka for those that are wondering.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Class and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**Story Start.**

Naruto sat at the edge of a cliff and looked over the red ocean while sitting next to a strange scarecrow. It had been a day since he had arrived at the Academy for monsters and he had explored the forest all yesterday. At the moment this was his favorite spot ot relax in, and from what he could guess the new students would be coming through the nearby tunnel on a bus. The last time he had seen a bus was on his mission to the Moon Kingdom. In all of the Elemental Nations the Moon Kingdom had the greatest amount of technology... and gambling drunks. It kinda made him miss Granny Tsunade.

"I wonder how Kurama is doing in the seal?" Naruto asked himself as he looked down at the cross. His limiter was keeping him from his more powerful techniques and Kurama's chakra, but honestly it was nice to be able to train his skill up again so that he would be that much stronger without the limiter. "He's gotta be all pissy about losing all his power to me hehehe." Naruto said lowly with a chuckle. Deciding to enjoy the view for a few more hours his thoughts would idly wonder what his friends were doing. Turning his head to the left he saw a bus come up and drop off a bunch of students before going back into the tunnel.

Naruto got up and went towards the group of people to se if anyone caught his interest. Surprisingly enough nobody really stood out in this group, so Naruto leaned up against a tree and watched all the lesser monsters walk by. Nobody seemed to approach him, since even sealed Naruto still gave off S-Class amounts of Monster Energy with such a dark feeling to it. Those that had felt it before already knew that he was a Vampire, and their fear kept them away from him. After all, most Vampires were beings that would never associate with anything lower than S-Class. The hungry look that would occasionally appear on Naruto's face made those that knew grab their necks and hurry along. Naruto sighed sadly at once again being avoided by people out of fear for something he could not control. Though the girls were giving him strange looks.

Naruto felt a cold hand against the side of his neck, and for some reason he was about to lash out at the person touching the neck of a proud Vampire before he blinked and shook his head to get rid of the thought. He turned his head to see a pretty girl with long shaggy purple hair and beautiful aurora eyes and a lollipop in her mouth. Unlike the other girls she was wearing a baggy shirt with long sleaves and knee high stripped stockings.

"You look lonely. Though you could use some company." The girl said as Naruto read the name tag she was wearing that they all were suppose to.

"Mizore is it?" Naruto asked as she leaned up on the tree as well. She nodded and they watched the other people walk by in silence. Mizore had only come up since Naruto looked like a lonely person that had experienced solitude like herself. She felt a bond between the two of them already. This would need to observation.

"What kind of monster are you... Naruto-kun?" Mizore asked using the affectionate suffix with his name. Not that Naruto really cared, since he was used to even creepier people doing the same thing. After being called 'Naruto-kun' by Orochimaru not much would faze you. Then again he felt a brief stab at his growing pride, but waved it off.

"Vampire. How about you?" Naruto asked as Mizore was barely affected by his Vampiric claim. She had already heard people guessing he was, so him confirming it was not a shocker.

"Yuki-Onna. Nice to meet you. Though I wonder why you go to this school. From what I heard most Vampires homeschool their kids." Mizore stated as Naruto chuckled and shook his head. It was funny because he could imagine his mother home schooling him, but also his sense of darker humor kicked in.

"Never had any parents. I was sent here by my surrogate brother. He thought it would be best if I was around only monsters for awhile, since I used to live in a human only village. I only recently learned I was a Vampire." Naruto said as Mizore looked somewhat surprised at the new information, but that would explain why Naruto even talked to her when it was said that most Vampires did not talk to non-Vampires under most instances.

"Sorry to bring up bad memories." Mizore apologized neutrally, but Naruto could hear a hint of true sorrow in her voice. Naruto pat her on the back and by accident caused her to fall forward. Naruto helped her back up before responding.

"Don't worry, there were no memories to bring up. So why are you here? I won't pretend to know much about other species." Naruto asked nicely as she shrugged. Her mother had sent her hear, but that was so she could find a person to give her strong children.

"No clue really... Well, see you around Naruto-kun." Mizore said as she left the visible area. Unknown to Naruto she was still watching him from a secret hiding spot. Yuki-Onna were naturally great at hiding their presence. Add that to the fact she was not releasing negative emotions and Naruto was not aware she was watching him. Naruto looked at the last group of people go to the school before he prepared to go to the school, before he smelt an intoxicating smell. The smell of a ... HUMAN! Naruto looked around with wild eyes before his eyes fell upon a brown haired boy with a scared look on his face. That scared look wiped Naruto's hunger away. He would not attack the weak if he could help it. He gulped and was about to walk away before the kid ran up to him with a smile.

"Hey! Do you know how to get to Youkai Academy?" The boy asked while Naruto had and internal battle. Humans were suppose to be killed on sight since this was a monster only academy, but the humanity in Naruto that he got from living his whole life as, and around humans made him want to go against the rules and let him live. That and the boy was human, so his blood would be delicious. Naruto finished his internal debate and decided, No, he would not hurt this boy.

"Yeah, follow me." Naruto said as he turned around as walked with thr grace his ninja training gave him. The boy caught up to him quickly and an awkward silence filled the area.

"Ahehehe, this place is pretty creepy. They must really like Halloween around here with all these fake headstones. I'm Tsukune Aono by the way." Tsukune said as he extended his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto took the hand and nearly crushed the younger boys hand by accident.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Those headstones aren't fake, many people that went here requested that they be buried here when they die. This is very old school." Naruto said as he pointed at the school graduation date on the nearest headstone. Tsukune shivered with fear and jumped when they heard the squeaking of bats in the sky. A few of the bats flew down and landed on Naruto's hair, feeling confortable around the young Vampire. Naruto looked at the scared Tsukune and sighed.

The boy was a coward, just great.

"**Hey Outer Naruto, there is another Vampire coming towards at Genin speed.**" A deeper voice said from his Rosary that startled Naruto for a second. This was Naruto's Vampire personality talking. His current personality he had right now was somewhat fake, while it was his real personality as a human. His personality had changed when he became a Vampire. His sealed form was based off of his time as a human, with little bits of Vampire leaking through. The two were similar in some aspects, and very different in others.

'Inner Naruto, you really need to warn me when you are going to talk. How is Kurama doing?' Naruto asked his true self. It was weird that the Naruto he was now did not truly exist anymore, and was only a fake made by the Rosary around his neck. After spending his whole life as this Naruto being the real one, not being the real one feels weird.

"**Kurama is very quiet. He has not recovered very much strength. Do not mess up this meeting with this other Vampire Outer Naruto.**" Inner Naruto said as he guessed they had two more minutes before this other Vampire would arrive.

'Sucks for him. So... how is the weather in there?' Naruto asked since he no longer had the ability to go into his mindscape, since he was no longer the real Naruto... Well he was the old real Naruto that was given life through his memories. It was really confusing, but he was just happy his old personality still existed in some form.

"**... You are really stupid. I am in the middle of a blood red room, with a red silk bed, and red lights, and my only view on the outside world is through a mirror linked to the gem in the Rosary. The only thing the window shows is a pinkish red moon across a black starless sky. How do you think the weather is. The fact Kurama in whining about his pitiful state, and his shrink in size is annoying. The only form of clothes I have in here is a single black Vampire Cape.**" Inner Naruto complained before he cut the connection with his Outer self, deciding to take some time to cool down. Unlike Outer Naruto he knew what had really happened, and how they came here. He just did not want to go back to a place with only humans that wanted to kill him, and if he told the emotional Naruto the real story he would go back to the Elemental Nations right away and get captured or used.

Tsukune snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you okay? You zoned out there for a second." Tsukune asked while Naruto sent him a blank look. Thankfully he did not have to answer because they both heard a ringing sound, and a female voice screaming.

"Coming Through!" Naruto turned his head and the front wheel of the tired hit his face harmlessly, and bounced over him while he reached out and stopped the girl from hitting the ground. With his other hand he caught the back wheel of the bike. He barely even felt getting hit by that, since he had been hit by far worse. Naruto gently placed the girl on the ground, and tossed the ruined bike away. She wobbled as she stood up and for a split second the eyes of their Rosaries were staring right at each other.

**[Inner World]**

"Interesting." Inner Naruto stated as his room expanded to fit the new girl, or more so their rooms combined temporarily to fit them. Kurama walked out of his cage and hid under the bed to keep his existence a secret. With Inner Naruto in here he had no chance of escape anyway, so Naruto did not bother locking the cage.

"Yes, I thought I had sensed another of my kind here. I did not think you would be sealed though. The power the Fake you gives off is equal to my own unsealed. You must be very powerful indeed." A silver haired version of the pink haired girl stated as like him, she only had a Vampire cape to cover herself. He blamed the seal on the Rosary for that.

"I was only recently sealed, so what is your name fair maiden?" The silver haired version of Naruto asked to the impressed Vampiress. It was not often you met a Super Vampire like herself. The silver hair was a status of only the highest breed of Vampire, and the men are normally arrogant bastards that lord their power over others.

"Moka Akashiya, and who would be asking?" The now named Moka asked with a naturally seductive look. She was not even trying to look it, and she gave off a high-class charm, much like himself. Naruto closed his eyes and sat on his bed, and Moka sat on her own.

"Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure to meet you." He stated as Moka rose an eyebrow at the name of the clan of Dhampires that were thought to have died out long ago. The man in front of her was no Dhampire though, so either his Vampire blood won out at some point, or he used a ritual to force his Vampire blood to take over. Not that it mattered since he was still one of the few high-born Vampires like herself.

"You are very interesting, like you said earlier. Well, this was an enlightening experience for me, but I will have to go now. You are a very intriguing man Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to see more of you in the future." Moka stated as the connection broke and she faded from view while the room went back to it's previous appearance.

"How very interesting." Inner Naruto said with a smirk as he went to his mirror to view the outside world.

**[Outer World]**

"I'm so sorry about that, I have anemia and will sometimes get really dizzy." Moka said with a cute look. Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile, but figured he should tell her the first thing wrong with that.

"Then why were you riding the bike if you could have gotten dizzy and crashed. Bad little blood sucker." Naruto said as he flicked her forehead and she covered it as tears formed at the edges of her eyes, but she smiled at the fact he was not scared of her. He obviously knew what she was, seeing as his blood sucker comment showed he did not care about insulting her in a friendly way.

"Owie... Wanna be friends?" Moka asked randomly as her mind was subtly influenced by the wishes of her Inner self. Even if she was not strong enough at this point to talk to Outer Moka like Inner Naruto could with Outer Naruto she could still do this much.

Naruto sensed a brief spike of jealousy from the trees, but labeled it as one of the bats fighting over which Vampire they got.

"Sure. I am Naruto, and this is Tsukune." Naruto said as he pointed at the empty air behind him. Tsukune must have realized they were going to be late and went on ahead, since the two Vampires had both zoned out for a few minutes and nothing he did could snap them out of it.

"There is nobody there Naruto-kun... You don't mind me calling you that do you?" Moka asked as Naruto waved it off with a chuckle. Though he was going to give the human a piece of his mind for ditching him. Nobody ditched Naruto Fucking Uzumaki and got away with it, not without retribution.

"**Why did they have to give you my old pranking habit?**" Inner Naruto said, but Naruto ignored him.

"Naw, I don't mind one bit. So what is your name?" Naruto asked as they started walking towards the school. They had no clue they were going to be late from the way they zoned out, they did not even know they zoned out.

"Moka Akashiya, so what monster are you Naruto-kun?" Moka asked while Naruto smiled. He had no issues telling people what he was. They were of grounds right now so telling their true forms was not against the rules... Not that Naruto really cared about the rules. He did what he wanted, when he wanted.

Naruto pointed to his own Rosary and Moka gasped, the only difference between their Rosarios was the fact Naruto did not have pearls on his.

"Vampire Moka-chan, Vampire." Naruto said with a wink, and the girl smiled at seeing one of her own kind. The only other Vampire she had seen in years was her little sister, and those encounters never ended well. They walked in silence for a few minutes before the school was in sight, and Moka brought something up that surprised Naruto.

"Sooo, have your ever drunk live blood before?" Moka asked, while Naruto thought about it. He knew he did, and it was awesome but it was such a blur he could not really remember whose it was, just that it was like eating sushi.

"Yeah, once before but I was on a hunger rampage and can't remember who I drank from. I am kinda looking for a much more regular source that will willingly give me some blood every once in awhile." Naruto answered with a scratch of his head. He really wished he could remember who he drank from, since it was polite to know the names of those you kill. Even as a Genin Naruto made it a point to remember all the names of people he killed, so that they would live on in his memory. His Inner sealf could care less.

"Lucky! I wish I could drink live blood!" Moka said jealously, and Naruto laughed loudly at the pout on her face before rolling up his sleeve and extending his arm to her. She looked at him curiously, before she realized what he wante her to do. "Oh no! I could not do that to you, what if you get hurt?" Moka asked while Naruto shook his head.

"You can't bite my neck, but as long as you only take a little from my arm I don't mind. Can't have your randomly fainting after all. This will only he temperary until we both find our 'blood banks'. So how about it Moka-chan, want a taste?" Naruto gestured with his arm again. This time though she blushed and opened her mouth gently to expose her own sharp fangs and bit down as gently as she could on his arm. A trickle of blood entered her mouth and at first she nearly gagged at the spicy flavor, before it started to turn extremely sweet and delicious. Then it started to gain a... oceany flavor. Though that was leftover from the last person's blood he drank.

Once she finished the bite marks healed up in a few seconds and he rolled down his sleeve.

*Ding Dong Dong Ding*

...

...

"I think were late for our first class." Naruto deadpanned as the pink haired girl panicked, while Naruto's stalker followed them quickly as the bolted of towards the class. They stopped by the office to pick up their schedules and surprisingly the only class they had different was the male and female random period thing.

Once they got to the door they knocked and entered. Once they did enter though they were recieved with gasps and awed looks from the opposite genders. As Vampires, even sealed, they were still the most beautiful people at the school. Even the power Naruto gave off was attractive to women, while Moka's pink hair added to her innocent charm. Naruto saw a shaking Tsukune in the room and figured out that he learned what this school really was.

"They are so pretty."

"Fucking hot."

"I wanna bang that."

"I want that to bang me."

"His hair is so wild."

"Such a rich pink... I thin I'm in love!"

"Marry me handsome!"

Naruto sweat dropped at the last one but looked at what he hoped was the teacher and bowed... Damn that stung him right in the pride to bow.

"Sorry we are late, but the road of life had to many turns we got lost. It won't happen again Sensei. I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Moka Akashiya, we are students in this class as well." Naruto said as his eyes caught Mizore sneaking in through the window... Weird girl, ah who was he kidding. He loved coming and going out the window.

"Please be sure that it doesn't Uzumaki-kun." The cat looking teacher said as both Vampires took seats. Naruto went over and sat next to Mizore and sent her a friendly smile, that she returned, while surprisingly Moka sat behind Tsukune. Since it was the only seat left anyway. Mizore wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

_Meet me during lunch_

Naruto smiled and wrote down his responce to his first friend at the academy, and inknown to him... Stalker.

_Sure, be 'cool' though. I think I have a Fan-Club forming_

Mizore gripped her hand silently accepted the challenge that going after a man with a fan-club had. After all, he knew her pain when it came to being alone. She could see it deep in those sapphire eyes that would occasionally flicker to blood red.

**[Inner World]**

"How... Interesting. Outer already has a girl with a crush on him. I think I will enjoy watching this play out. Do you not agree... Kurama?" Inner Naruto asked the small Nine Tailed fox sitting on the bed. Without the burden of keeping up with his huge size it was much easier to regain some power. Even if he was restricted to only having half a tail in his body at any time, while the rest was being held inside the pinkish red moon insode the Inner World.

"Watching him suffer those idiots will be amusing." Kurama agreed as they watched the show through the mirror.

School might not be so bad after all.

It was certainly... Interesting.

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, "Interesting" Will be Inner Naruto's catch phrase. Also, Inner Naruto became the true Naruto when he awoke his blood. Outer Naruto was made by Mikogami from looking into Naruto's memories and copying his original personality. That way the Vampire in Naruto would be able to learn to deal with the Blood Lust while Outer Naruto would live the daily life. **

**Inner Naruto and Outer Naruto will share some traits, but Inner Naruto will be smart, prideful, slightly arrogant, charming, and much stronger since most of Naruto's abilities can only be used by him when he is unsealed. **

**Inner Moka, and Inner Naruto can communicate when their gems are looking right at one another.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bloody Lunch and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**Story Start.**

Once the first half of the school day had ended Nartuo was approached by Moka, and surprisingly Tsukune even after learning his new friend was a monster.

"Wanna come eat with me Naruto-kun?" Moka asked with that cute pout most people could not say no to.

"**You already promised the Yuki-Onna that you would eat with her. I don't think she would find it very interesting if you brought along anyone else**." Inner Naruto told his Outer self before falling silent once more. Naruto was slowly getting used to hearing his own deeper voice talk to him randomly, but it as still weird to be scolded by yourself.

"Sorry Moka-chan, why don't you show Tsukune around the school. I am sure the two of you could be great friends. I have prior plans, so I am going to head out now. See ya later Moka-chan, Tsukune." Naruto said with a friendly smile while Moka nodded with an understanding look on her face. Tsukune sent Moka a frightened look since, unlike Naruto, he had not made friends with her before finding out she was a monster, Once they made to leave Naruto leaned close to Tsukune for a split second and whispered so that only the human could hear him. "Dude, I know your human. I don't care, and your secret is safe with me." Naruto whispered to the relieved boy before Naruto walked away to what he hoped would be the cafeteria area. He was lucky and saw Mizore waiting for him with... two canned drinks in her hands.

Once he walked over to her she smiled and handed him the one labeled 'Tomato Juice', and he rose an eyebrow when he saw no drink holes in the container. Using his fangs he made two drink holes in the top and sipped at the drink while they went and sat down on a bench. They both ignored the jealous stares and talking of the annoyed females... and some males. What could you say? Most vampires had an other worldly beauty even straight men would blush in their presence.

"This is pretty tasty!" Naruto stated with some surprise as he looked at the canned drink with an approving look. It might not be a blood packet like he had in his room, but it was pretty close to the cold stuff. Naruto turned towards Mizore and sent her a friendly smile. "Thanks Mizore-chan." He thanked her genuinely.

"No problem Naruto-kun... I know how you aren't so fond of water, and there were no blood cans at the machine so I went with what the can said." Mizore stated icely, while her warm tone was hidden underneath. Naruto looked at the can again and saw something under the label. 'Tomato Juice - Vampires Love It'. He deadpanned at the label, but could not help but agree.

"You did not have to do that Mizore-chan. I buy for you next time to make it fair... So how are you liking the academy?" He asked as he watched her open her own canned drink 'Limeade', and before he could warn her about a pice of metal stcking out from the can her finger ran over it and she flinched from the unexpected cut. It bled slightly and Naruto stiffened next to her as the intoxicating smell of her blood had his mouth watering. She seemed to notice and raised her hand to his side so that he may do what vampires do. Naruto gently grabbed her hand and placed the bleeding finger in his mouth, and he was shocked by the quality of her blood. It was sweet like ice cream, and had a frozen feel to it while retaining it's mineral balance and being rich with nutrients. People all around them missunderstoof what was happening as their minds turned towards the gutters. The fact Mizore had a blush on her face from his tngue going over her finger did not help.

'Delicious.' Naruto thought as he took his mouth off her finger and drifted towards her neck, his hot breath sending a chill down her spine. Mizore accepted that this would happen the second she became his friend and stalker, but was surprised it was happening so soon. Though he could not help it, since it was in his nature to drink blood like it was in hers to stalk her love interest. Just before he bit into her he had the strange desire to say 'Capu Chu', but ignored it and gently bit down on her soft neck and began drinking in her life fluid. A near orgasmic look in his eyes from the cool sensation of her freezing blood traveling down his throat.

"**Stop drinking idiot Outer. You will get addicted and it would not do for you to become needy for her to be your food source.**" Inner Naruto said with an authoritive tone, but alas, it was to late and Outer Naruto was already addicted to the sweet cold blood. He did stop drinking though, and before he took his mouth off her he ran a tongue to collect the remaining blood and heal the holes in her neck.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he started shaking. Mizore looked at him in slight concern, which was strange since he just drained her of blood. She jumped back slightly when his now blood red eyes from feeding startled her as they sparkled with utter joy. It was strange to see a cute look on a mans face, biut strangely it fit him.

"That was delicious, amazing, perfect! The sweet iced flavor, the ever changing after taste, the way it slips down your throat soothingly while cooling you down from the inside out. The healthy amounts of nutrients and minerals. Mizore! You have to let me feed from you again!" Naruto nearly yelled to the startled girl, but she was soon chuckling at his excited attitude about her blood. This was a bonus she had over the other girls... while it may not be the first thing she wanted him attracted to she would take what she could get to not be so lonely anymore. Though sadly she would need to lay down some ground rules before she would allow him free access to her neck.

"You can feed again..." Mizore started as Naruto sent her a joyful look, and in the Inner World the real Naruto was banging his head at the stupidity of his Outer self. Why did that stupid kidnapper have to give him his old personality as his Outer? He would have prefered having and Outer like Moka's Outer. She may be ignorant, but at least she was smart. "But you have to ask first, if you do drink from me you have to buy me lunch, and I want to be able to stand under my own power after you finish." Mizore stated her demands as Naruto nodded like a hyper puppy. Thankfully the people around them had left before they saw his display of humility, so this would not ruin his reputation.

"Deal!" He shouted as he stared her in the eyes, and his red eyes faded back into blue. His expression calmed before it shifted to worry when he saw Tsukune running by with a scared look.

"Go after him." Mizore said with a roll of her eyes, and he nodded with a smile. He ran after the human and stayed far behind him until Tsukune had come to an area where they could talk without being overheard. Once they were alone Naruto blurred in front of Tsukune and held his hand in front of him.

"Naruto!" Tsukune shouted in relief at the one person he knew did not hate him.

"Dude, that the hell happened that had you running away? Most people don't run away from pretty girls unless they are faces with the threat of death." Naruto asked as Tsukune gulped and Naruto had a general idea of what went down when he saw Tsukune's slightly bleeding neck. "Everything was going okay until you cut yourself, then she drank your blood and you freaked out in a way that let her know you were human. Then you said something stupid and hurtful didn't you?" Naruto asked as Tsukune kept flinching at his description. It sounded pretty bad when you put it like that.

"She said she hated humans." The brown haired boy said in his defence. Naruto shook his head at what she said, but already expected it. Most monsters were indifferent to humans, while a good number hated him.

"And that made it right to run away in fear. Moka looked so happy at the thought the two of you would be friends. That girl has the look of someone that grew up without having many friends. I am not defending her for hating humans, since it is wrong to hate a whole species for the mistakes of a few, but you were in the wrong as well. That is why you are going to go back and say your sorry to her. She is an understanding girl, so she won't hate you if you show your genuinely sorry. The fact the two of you are apparently blood sucking terms helps your case." Naruto said as Tsukune looked like he had just figured something out. They started walking back to the area where Tsukune ditched Moka and Naruto noticed Mizore was gone from her spot as well.

"So what kind of monster are you Naruto?" Tsukune asked curiously, from what Moka had told him she was a Vampire. Though she blushed when she realized she broke the rule on accident.

"Vampire. This cross around my neck seals away most of my power, and my darker personality. I can't seem to take the damn thing off though." Naruto said as he gave the cross a few powerful tugs. Kakashi's letter had lied to him about being easy to take off. Inner Narutowas so pissed off when he found out he was stuck with an idiot being his avatar to the world.

"Wow, you seem pretty normal to me. Except for those weird marks on your face. Even then I thought you were one of those male super models. Are all Vampires good looking?" The average boy asked, while hding his slight jealousy.

"We have to look good. Vampires drink blood, and most people won't let someone ugly bite them. So we naturally give off a powerful charm that bewitches the mind of our victims. From what I was told we can even use an ability called 'Charm' like the Succubus to make those of the opposite gender do what we say." Naruto explained with a shrug. He was new to this and had yet to even try using this 'Charm', but he did not really care. He had a 'Blood Bank' now that would let him feed from her. Though that did not mean he would limit himself to her blood... even if it was the best he had ever tasted.

"So Moka is so pretty so that..." Tsukune trailed off as Naruto nodded sadly. The boy sighed at being caught up by the Vampiress' beauty and was happy that he had a friend like Naruto to help him out. Naruto was like homeplate in games, if he was around Naruto he was safe from other monsters... Though unknown to him Inner Naruto would not help him unless he gave him somehting in return.

They walked in silence before Naruto raised his arm and block a punch at the back of Tsukune's hand from some ugly guy. Naruto raised an eyebrow and punched the guy in the gut and sent him flying with blood shooting from his mouth. The guy tried to stand up but Naruto was faster and stepped on his back.

"Why did you attack my friend here?" Naruto questioned roughly. The boy groaned in pain and glared up at Naruto.

"I was going to tell that weakling he better stay away from MY Moka, or I will kill him. The same goes to GAAH!" The boy yelled as Naruto placed more pressure on the hurt boys back as his spine protested in pain against the force.

"You don't seem to understand the position your in. I hold all the cards here, and if you try to lay a finger on either of my friends I will rip your ugly head off your shoulders and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. You here me? Touch either of them... and you will die." Naruto stated with a sharp glare. It did not take a genius to understand why he wanted Moka, and Naruto would not let that happen. Saizo nodded his head in understanding as his survival instinct kicked in. He ws in the presence of a higher predator, and one did not try and threaten a member of beings higher on the food chain than you. Naruto saw the fear on the boys face and kicked him far away, now that he had put fear into him Saizo would not be a problem.

Naruto walked by the stunned Tsukune and stopped.

"You coming?" Naruto asked the human boy as they both walked and looked for Moka. Naruto picked up her scent a few moments later and started to walk towards her direction when she seemingly popped out of nowhere and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun! Tsukune-san!" Moka said while she hugged Naruto, tears going down her face. Tsukune suddenly felt worse for saying what he said to the nice girl. "I am so sorry for what I said. I should not have judged you for being human. I hope you will still be my friend." Moka said as she hugged Naruto deeper for emotional support. It was funny since the person she was sayng sorry to was Tsukune.

Tsukune bowed to the pink haired girl much to her surprise, and closed his eyes.

"No Moka-san. I am the sorry one. I should not have been afraid of you when you just wanted a friend. I hope you can forgive me." Tsukune pleaded with the stunned pink haired girl, but she nodded with a smile. SHe could forgive her second friend for fearing her... Since he did have nice blood. Naruto waited a bit before wapping them both in the backs of the heads.

"Both of you were being stupid, so neither of you need to bow your heads. Moka, not all humans are the same. So hating them all is a mistake. Tsukune... i don't really know what you did wrong, but whatever it is was bad... Oh wait, not all monsters are bad. Me and Moka..." Naruto said before he was interupted.

"Moka and I." Moka corrected while Naruto sent her a sour look.

"Moka-chan and I are not bad. I would have drained you of your blood the second you got here if I was bad. Moka would have reported you already, and you would have been killed. I was born and raised around humans, so I know that while some are complete dicks that are worse than monsters. Some are great people." Naruto said as he thought about Kakashi, Hinata, and some of his old friends.

'So cool.' Mizore thought from her spot in the bushes. The blush on her face was plainly visible as she watched Naruto.

"**How Interesting. Even an idiot can have a smart moment every once in awhile.**" Inner Naruto stated as Naruto gained a twitching. Was it normal to always be insulted by yourself? He was lucky he had a lot of self confidence.

'Shut up Inner.' Naruto thought back as the connection was cut. Once more the eye of the two Vampires Rosarios stared at each other and the Inner Worlds connected.

**[Inner World]**

"We have to stop meeting like this." Inner Naruto said as his and Inner Moka's rooms were connected once again. They were both hiding their nudity with their Capes, though never of them really cared. They were both proud of their bodies, and would not care if someone of equal status marvelled at their glory.

"Heh, for someone so 'Interesting' you sure use well known pick up lines." Inner Moka said as they sat down on their respective beds. Naruto chuckled at her joke, and Moka noticed Kurama sleeping on his pillow. "How can you have a pet in here?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto shrugged, not feeling like answering that question.

"He was already here when I got here. At least I have some company, even if the guy sleeps most of the time. Now I have a question for you Moka dear. Why is your Outer so weak? Does it not bother you that you may die from the weakness?" Naruto questioned as Inner Moka scowled. His question made sense, and she was slightly jealous he got the more power Fake Personality.

"I would not call her weak. Outer Moka's kind personality had placed willing limits on herself since she is not a fan of violence. Your Outer likes to fight it seems, so he will not have the same power limits. Yes, it does bother me that she is weak." The real Moka stated as Naruto nodded. The Outer Moka must have some hidden trama that is stopping her from calling on most of her strength.

"I see. Very Interesting, but unhelpful to you. I give you my thanks for answering my questions." Inner Naruto said as the two rooms seperated and he was alone with Kurama again. Inner Naruto went back to his mirror and watched the three friends laughing at something.

"Such happiness will not last forever Outer. The time will come when this seal with be pulled off, and I only hope I will not regret letting you make friends. They better not put you in harms way... you interesting idiot." Inner Naruto said as he layed down on his bed and drifted off to sleep. Not like he had much else to do.

Nothing was... Interesting to him right now.

**Chapter End.**

**Inner Naruto and Inner Moka will randomly have their moments in the same room. Inner Naruto will not be unsealed nearly as much as her. Outer Naruto is barely Stronger then Inner Moka, but that is because of battle experience and having fought S-Class opponents before. **

**Naruto Harem - Mizore, Inner Moka, Outer Moka, Yukari**

**Tsukune/Kurumu**

**Please Leave me Lots of Nice Long Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4 Harem Plan and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**For those that don't the pairing of Kurumu and Tsukune... I am not changing it. I have my reasons, and I was hoping you would trust me on that. Also, harem does not equate to sex. A harem is when you are surronded by women with romantic intentions. **

**Story Start.**

[Timeskip - A few Days]

"Morning Naruto-kun! You look well this morning!" Moka said cheerfully as Naruto looked at a near dead Tsukune behind her. He was rubbing his neck so she must have drained him pretty good. He chuckled lightly at his friends behavior, and was just happy to be in the moment. As long as people had him in their memories, even if this personality disappeared he would still live on inside them and in the stories they told of him, so he would never truly vanish until they all died as well.

"Wow, you really sucked the boy dry today. I am surprised he has the strength to even stand. You have to be careful with how much you suck Moka-chan. He does not heal from blood loss as fast as us, so you need to take that into account. One small cup of blood should get you through the day, and at that amount it would be easy for him to regain it." Naruto gently lectured the pouting girl. Tsukune sent him a look of thanks, and once more resolved in his mind that Naruto was quickly becoming his best friend.

"But it is so tasty." Moka muttered as both Inner Naruto and Inner Moka shook their heads at the lack of pride this girl seemed to have. Even Outer Naruto had some Vampire pride, and he has only been one for a short while. Though their head shakes were unknown to anyone.

'What am I? A blood bank?' Tsukune thought as he listened to his Vampire friends talk about the wonders of blood. The fact he had somewhat gotten used to it was shocking, but he did wish that Naruto was around more. Sometime he just seemed to disappear, and then come back hours later.

"I am telling you Moka-chan, sweet blood that chills your throat on the way down is the best." Naruto said as Tsukune was snapped back into the conversation. Moka seemed to pout at Naruto as best she could, but the stronger of the two Vampires was already used to getting pouts from his old 'students' Moegi... and sometime Konohamaru.

"Well Naruto-kun, I still think the best kind of blood is the kind with a strong flavor that has some extra spice to it, and leaves an after taste of fresh fruit. Tsukune-san, let Naruto-kun drink your blood to show him who is right!" Moka requested as both boys gagged at the thought. It was just wrong for a man to put his lips on an other man... Naruto did not count Kisame in the sword since that guy was just a freak. He counted that as biting a sword with a fish/human face. Tsukune just gagged at the thought of being bitten and drained dry again.

"Moka-chan. We are both guys... You do know what you suggested was REALLY gay don't you? Most Vampires only bite the opposite sex for a reason." Naruto stated as Moka blushed when she realized what she had suggested.

"**Just so you know... If you had bitten him, the next time I was unsealed I would never put the seal back on. Biting a man when you are dying of thirst is one thing, and biting a man during any other situation is wrong.**" Inner Naruto told his Outer, while the Outer paled at the threat. He wanted to at least say goodbye to all his friends in the Elemental Nations before he vanished. Maybe he would even get his Inner to carry on his dream and become Hokage. Inner had already told him that Sasuke would be dying by his hands, so that was a lost cause already. "**Shut up Kurama, that does not count. Biting Kisame Hoshigaki was the result of the first situation.**" Inner said before the connection was cut. Naruto sweat dropped at his own Inner, but shook it off.

"Sorry!" Moka squeaked out an apology at the insinuation. Naruto just chuckled, since this was not the first time a friend of his had done something similar. Sai made gay jokes, and nasty jokes about him all the time, so a little mess up on accident was nothing.

"It's fine, huh Tsukune... where did that dude go?" Naruto asked as he looked around for the missing boy, before shrugging and walking to the school. He would turn up soon, since they did have all the same classes.

"... It is kinda weird without him here to think we are weird." Moka stated as the inside joke between them was said out loud. They had both made sure to talk about stuff that would scare or freak him out. It was just so much fun to pull that little prank.

"I know, you think we ran him away with our awesome?" Naruto asked the slightly concerned girl. It was odd for the two of them to be without Tsukune since they usually had to make sure the only knwon human at the academy stayed out of trouble, and when he was not watching Tsukune he was hanging out with Mizore. He had attempted to get her to talk to his friends, but for some reason she did not seem to respond well to that idea. She was not a very social person with more than one person at a time.

"**Outer. I can sense something strange nearby, and it feels like a Genjutsu being cast. While I do not care what happens to most of the lower beings at this school, I am curious as to what has Illusion abilities here. I would say from the type it was seduction based like our 'Charm' ability. Investigate it for me later. I find this to be very Interesting.**" Inner Naruto commanded as Naruto shrugged. He could not care less about someone seducing others, as long as he was left out of it.

'Would you like some blood with that order sir?' Outer Naruto asked sarcastically, before he heard something he did not want to hear.

"**... I can make you relive the Sun-Set Genjutsu every time you fall asleep.**" Inner Naruto said as he cut the connection again, only this time Naruto felt that his Inner was very pleased with himself. His Inner was a sadistic asshole, but all around that may be because while Naruto had many friends. Inner Naruto did not know how others would react to him, and wanted to keep the world at arms length. Even if he did not show it, the Outer Naruto felt that his Inner was just scared that he would be abandoned for not being human so he hid behind a cold exterior.

Though while his theory was slightly correct, their was one major difference. Inner Naruto just did not feel anything towards humans. They were neither important, nor worthless to him. Some might be Interesting, but the ones that weren't meant nothing. Inner Naruto was almost the exact opposite of the Old Original Naruto. The only traits they shared were that they both never broke a promise, were loyal to those they were friends with, and hated the strong taking advantage of the weak.

Moka heard the sound of the warning beel from the school, letting them know they were going to be late for class. Surprising Naruto, she grabbed him by the hand and ran off towards the school. It was unknown to them that one of the trees nearby suddenly froze when she grabbed his hand. When they stopped the two were right in the classroom and people had begun chatting when they saw the two blood suckers holding hands. Did they really have nothing better to do than that?

Naruto sighed and saw that Tsukune had not come to class. He would have to look for him later it seemed.

...Damnit.

**{After Classes}**

Naruto and Moka wondered the halls looking for when they passed by the creepy bus driver. Naruto wondered what he was doing in the school, but his answer came in the form of a riddle.

"_Hey boy, when around 'that' kind of woman it is better to listen than to look_." The bus driver stated as Moka jumped from fright. Naruto laughed in amusement for a moment, before he got a slight headache.

"**Stupid Outer. He was warning you about that the one with the human is a woman with the power of illusion through gaze.**" Inner said before falling silent, his business concluded. He had a nap to take anyway. Forcing his Outer to pay attention in class was not Interesting, but had to be done. A Vampire should only receive the highest of grades after all. Moka got closer to Naruto in fright of the creepy bus driver, as the older man walked away.

'_So that boy is the one that will change the monster world? Mikogami, you better know what you were thinking when you kidnapped a Ninja from his home. You are lucky the time difference in the barriers means that in three years here will only be three days in the Elemental Nations.'_The Bus Draiver thought as he disappeared.

The two Vampires were snapped out of their confusion by the sounds of arrogant laughing.

"Haha, Moka Akashiya! Hard to believe that you are a Vampire." A blue haired girl in the alternate uniform stated, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He was pretty sure that he was the one that people were saying was a Vampire. Then again it was pretty much confirmed already by him, so people must have guessed about Moka from the fact Vampires liked to hang out with other Vampires. The girl hopped of the staircase she was on and sauntered over to the pink haired Vampire, and once she was extremely close... "I am the Succubus, Kurono Kurumu. I have come to defeat you and steal all you hold dear." She whispered and Naruto was put on alert by the monster name. He had done some reading on monsters, so he knew that she was a seductor of men.

"Isn't it against the rules to tell what kind of monster you are Kurumu-san? I mean, what if someone that had a grudge against Succubus heard you say that." Naruto questioned as the blue haired girls turned her gaze to him and gasped at how the beautiful man was seemingly unattracted to her. Even without her charm most men would never question what she did, since they to distract by her large chest.

... Naruto has seen bigger from his Granny.

"It does not matter, to me all that matters is my master plan. You, Moka, are a thorn in my side." Kurumu stated angrily as Naruto face palmed at the girls one tracked mind. He had a feeling the plan was going to be stupid.

"Pla-Plan?" Moka asked in shock. She had no idea she was in the way of someones plans, even though they could not be any good.

"Yes, I plan to make every man in the academy my love slaves! My Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan." Kurumu yelled with a passion.

"... I am out of here. To much for my taste. Kick her ass Moka-chan." Naruto said as he turned around to walk away, but Kurumu had other plans and tried to stop him. The second her hand touched his shoulder he looked back at her with shadows covering most of his face, while one evil eye was exposed. In that moment Kurumu saw her death by his hands if she were to try anything with him.

Naruto went to the nearest drink machine to buy himself a Tomato Juice, when he saw that Mizore had already been there. Naruto smiled and walked up to her, with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Mizore-chan, can I...?" Naruto asked before the Yuki-Onna exposed her neck to him. She was already used to him asking every day. Naruto smiled and wrapped her up in a hug that lfited her off the ground. He was taller than her, so drinking her blood while bending down was not fun for him. Naruto buried his fangs in her neck and drank from the Ice Woman, Mizore barely even flinched from the sharp intrusion to her neck. The sucking did not hurt, the only thing that really hurt was entry and exit.

Mizore did blush though when he licked the wounds closed. The samilva of Vampires has minor healing qualities, as well as numbing qualities. This was so they could steal blood when there was no willing donor, while not hurting the victim... unless they were drained dry.

"Thanks for the meal Mizore-chan. You are as tasty as ever!" Naruto told the blushing girl. She was starting to like gettin told she was tasty, maybe sometime soon he would tell her that a nouther of her juices were even tastier.

"I saw you holding hands with Akashiya earlier. Care to explain?" Mizore asked him as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. That one was mostly Moka's fault, but that did not mean he did not enjoy it. He had rarely ever held hands with a girl before, so it was a pleasant thing.

"We were going to be late for class, so she grabbed my hand and ran. I am surprised you know that when you hardly attend class." Naruto commented, while she nervously fiddled with her skirt. Naruto's cheeks were dusted red at seeing her choice of panties, and he completely forgot about what they were talking about. 'Wow, those are some nice thighs. She has really nice (PANTIES) skin.' Naruto thought slightly perversely.

"**Outer! Moka is in trouble! Go NOW!**" Inner Naruto shouted at him as his face turned serious. Inner Naruto only ever seemed concerned about two people besides Naruto. Moka, because she was a Vampire, and Mizore because she was his Blood Bank.

"Sorry Mizore! I have to go." Naruto yelled, but without thinking he gave her a peck on the cheek. Mizore walked him run at high speeds and touched the cheek he kissed with blushing face. Naruto followed the repressed Monster Energy of the only other Vampire at the academy and soon saw Moka sitting down crying. Naruto gently walked over to her and wrapped her a hug. The second she knew it was him her arms snaked around his body and she bawled into his white shirt, and unnoticed by them the gems on their Rosario's touched.

**[Inner World]**

"Well now things have gotten Interesting." Inner Naruto muttered while looking around at the new room. It looked just like the old one, but everything was bigger. Now there were two mirrors side by side as well, and the bed had gotten much bigger than before. It was now easily able to hold ten people, when before it could only hold six.

"I agree, but now is not the time to talk about the change in style. That Succubus is trying to sink her claws into your human friend, and make him her slave." Inner Moka stated while Inner Naruto shrugged.

"I hold no friendly affection for the human like my Outer does. You understand where I can coming from correct. What my Outer does regarding the human is of no concern to me, as long as my body is not put into danger for his sake." Naruto stated, while Moka whistled at how cold he could be. Though she understood, since her feelings on the matter were similar, but Tsukune was her blood bank and she was not about to listen to her Outer whine about the death of a human.

"Understood. Though you do understand that as my blood bank I can't let him become the slave to another. It would damage my pride as a Vampire." Moka stated with a prideful look. Naruto nodded and looked towards the mirrors to see the two Outers parting.

"I guess out time together must come to an end dear Moka-chan. I hope our next meeting is under better occasions." Naruto said as he gave Moka's hand a gentle kiss. She nodded lightly with what he would guess was an impressed smile.

"I hope so as well." Moka said back before the room blurred a bit before turning solid... and nothing had changed. The two looked at each other with wide eyes. Did the seals bond when the central gems were connected?

"Well this is indeed Interesting. Looks like we are roommates now my dear." Inner Naruto chuckled airily, trying not to show how concerned he really was. If the seals were bonded now, that meant it was now possible for them to accidentally put on each others seals if they ever got them mixed up. Moka had another concern. Being naked around Naruto for short periods of time was one thing, but now they were stuck in the same room together... with only Vampire Capes to keep their bodies covered. They were not able to change the seal at will, so no new clothes...

Damn.

**[Outer World]**

"You okay now Moka-chan?" Naruto asked as the pink haire girl nodded.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I needed that... gross... I'm sorry for your shirt!" Moka yelled as Naruto looked down at his shirt and took a deep breath to calm himself. His shirt was covered in tears and snot from the crying girl.

"**As amusing as it is to see this. Outer, that girl is a Succubus remember? If she kisses the boy he will become her slave for enternity. Do somehting about it.**" Inner Moka demanded, and even though the seals were connected now, Naruto was still unable to hear Inner Moka at the moment.

Moka looked surprised as she stared down at her floating Rosary, and Naruto figured out that Inner Moka was talking to her.

"Don't worry Moka-chan. My Inner talks to me to through the cross. Now lets go find the runt and make him repent for making you cry." Naruto said as Moka nodded slightly and they both ran off once more to where Tsukune would be. Naruto followed behind Moka sense she knew where she was going more than he did. Naruto raised an eyebrow when they got to the infirmery and saw Tsukune about to be killed by Kurumu, but this time she had bat wings coming from her back and a spade tail. Naruto jumped into action and appeared behind the startled Succubus, and grabbing her tail he placed his foot on her ass and squeezed the tender limb as she stopped her shoryt floating and fell to the ground moaning in pain.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Tsukune yelled, seeing his best friend causing the succubus that had tried to kill him pain was surprising. He looked to Moka for support, but saw her smiling at the display.

"This girl... is going to pay for trying to hurt one of my friends. So I will give her a choice. Give up your plan to make the men in the school your slaves, or I rip off your tail." Naruto stated as Kurumu paled. She was to scared to speak, and Naruto pulled on her tail a little harder.

"Ahnn!"

"Decide!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Thats enough! She learned her lesson!" Tsukune shouted as Kurumu looked up to him and her eyes had a small glimmer to them. Naruto blinked and realized what he was doing and let go of her tail. He back away and was shocked at what he ahd tried to do. With that he ran out the room to go find out what was wrong with him. Moka ran after him, while Tsukune sent the downed girl a sorry look and followed after his friends.

**[Next Day]**

"You look pale Naruto. You okay?" Tsukune questioned at seeing the haunted look on his face. All last night Naruto had been forced awake by his own actions, and he was slightly scared that he was feeling angrier than before. He had just recently fused with his dark side, so he was not fully in control of all his emotions just yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just... hungry." Naruto lied through his teeth. He did not want to involve his friends in his problems if he did not have to. Moka sent him a concerned look, because if he was so pale from hunger he had not had enough blood. Unknown fact, but male Vampires had the urge to drink blood more often than female Vampires. Vampires could get physically sick if they went to long without blood, or a blood substitute.

"Do... do you want to drink some of my..." Moka started before they were interupted by Tsukune being boob tackled by the familiar bluenette. Though her general aura had changed since their last encounter yesterday.

"Yahoo Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she suffocated Tsukune in her heavenly death pillows. Naruto blocked out the rest of what was going on around him as he noticed something wrong. In Moka's hair was a single strand of blond, and in his own was a strand of pink.

'I need to ask Inner what happened.' Naruto thought as he discreetly plucked the hairs from his and Moka's heads. From what he could tell what happened had occured after they hugged yesterday... Or rather, after the gems had touched. Anyway, it did not seem permanent thankfully.

**[Inner World]**

The two naked Vampired sighed upon waking from their slumber that they were still in the same room. Kurama snickered, and fell back asleep, while Naruto absent mindedly noticed that Inner Moka had a more seductive body than her Outer. Inner Moka noticed that Inner Naruto was a little taller and more muscular than Outer Naruto. They both covered up with their capes and turned to each other.

"Since it looks like we are stuck with each other for awhile, I suggest we at least learn about each other." Inner Moka suggested, and Inner Naruto nodded.

"Interesting idea." Naruto stated, and with that the two started to learn about the past lives of the other. In their conversation they missed what was going on in the outside world. Though Inner Moka did not care. She finally had company after so long.

The outside world could wait.

**Chapter End.**

**I will go into the reason the seals are linked in a later chapter. Also about the Kurumu/Tsukune thing. I just don't see her with Naruto, when she is a much better match for the shy guy. Also, not even a day has passed in the Elemental Nations since Naruto left.**

**One Year Youkai Academy = One Day Elemental Nations**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, but No Flames Please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Water A Vampire Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**I would like to clear an issue up, Right now Inner Naruto is still fresh to his Vampire instincts, and the humanity he had gained from his time as a human has not had time to settle yet. The more times he is unsealed, the less neutral he will be.**

**Story Start.**

'Hey Inner, why did I have some pink hairs the other day? Is something messed up with the seal, or is it the fake that both Moka-chan and I are Fakes, based off the memories of others? Tell me the truth, are we fusing?' Outer Naruto asked with a semi-serious expression. Inner Naruto sighed at how foolish his Outer could be. The very few pink and blond hairs the two had gotten from each other was the result of the seals sinking so that now each Vampire may remove the others seal if they needed to. The way it was designed stopped them from removing it themselves.

Though the cool part was that since the Inners shared a world they could be used as phones to the Outers. Giving secret messages only they could hear. The Inners did not know if there was a time limit to how lon they would share the room, or a distance limit. The most they knew was that Naruto and Moka were able to use each others Rosarios as an emergancy seal. Though if they did they would switch Outers. Inner shuddered as he looked at the mirror and imagined himself with pink hair and green eyes, and Inner Moka shuddered at the thought of being a blonde bimbo.

"**Do not worry foolish Outer. You are not about to get pink hair. Those are just the result of the initial sinking I was telling you about. Heads up.**" Inner said calmly while Naruto tilted his head to the side to avoid the piece of chalk his teacher had tossed at him.

"Uzumaki-kun! You need to pay attention in class. As, I was saying. As students of Youkai Academy you are all expected to find clubs to help you learn to fit in with humans better. This is mandatory, and will count as part of your passing requirements for the school. Now hurry along all of you." Ms. Nekonome stated as Naruto stood up and left the room with the bulk of the other student. He had gotten to excited and left his friends behind in search of the perfect club for him.

"Your in a hurry. Have a club you want to try out." Naruto heard his stalker/friend say from his left side as they walked the stalls. Naruto glanced at a few, and saw only three that caught his interest. The martial arts club, the kendo club, and the swimming club. Naruto had long since forgotten that as a Vampire he could no longer touch untreated water, and since the water would suck his energy out of him he could no longer walk on water either. All he knew was that he would be able to relax in the sun.

"A few, but I wanted to see what they had to offer first." Naruto stated to Mizore as they looked around. Naruto suddenly changed his mind about the martial arts club when he saw the representative of the club looking at a Loli-Porn magazine. Naruto walked over to the kendo stand for a moment before deciding not to do that one either, since none of them were even paying attention to the viewers of the club. They were all just beating the hell out of each other with sticks.

"How about we try the fortune telling club?" Mizore asked as Naruto shrugged. He had no interest in fortune telling after meeting a girl that could actually see the future. He did promise to help her train and pick the new preistess after all.

"**Idiot Outer. You promised to get her pregnant with the next preistess. Though I am not sure she would want to have sex with a Vampire, so you may not have to do it anymore.**" Inner Naruto said with a sigh. Shion was one of the few humans Inner Naruto had respect for, right after the First and Second Hokage, Jiraiya, a guy named Madara Uchiha from his history books, and Hanzo the Salamander. Normally Naruto only respected strength, but he also respected powerful abilities. The power to see the future put her on his list.

The duo walked to the fortune telling club for a bit before Naruto felt something smack against his chest and fall to the ground. Naruto looked down and saw a twelve year old girl wearing a Witch outfit rubbing her nose.

"Sorry 'bout that. Did not see you there." Naruto said genuinely as he extended an arm down to the girl for her to pull herself up with. The girl seemed shocked that a proven Vampire would even look in her direction, let alone allow her to touch him. Mizore on the other hand was surprised he was being kind to the Prankster Witch.

"Yeah, you better be sorry mister. I might just put a spell on you for knocking me down!" Yukari said loudly as she stood back up without his help. She was not about to fall for his trap of treating her nicely. Naruto just chuckled loudly at the fire in her eyes, since she had the same spark he did when he was younger. He mildly wondered if she was a prankster.

"Hahaha, I would deserve it for knocking such a little cutie down. Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto greeted the stunned girl. Naruto watched her face play across many different emotions. Happiness, fear, adoration, and some other thing he could not identify. Though he had felt that he had seen it before.

"Yukari Sendo, you are lucky I am in such a forgiving mood pal, or I would have turned you into a toad." Yukari said as Naruto secretly summoned one of the non-talking toads from the Toad Mountain. Unlike the talking ones, these ones did not require blood or hand-signs to summon.

"You mean like this one?" Naruto asked as she jumped at the fact he placed a toad in front of her face. Yukari looked amazed at what she thought was a display of powerful magic. Only powerful beings could handle familiars.

'You are full of surprises aren't you Naruto-kun. I would not be surprised if you had saved a whole country before. Though that is unlikely.' Mizore thought as she watched him interact with the younger girl, and smiled... warmly at how good he was with younger people.

"How did you do that!? You got to tell me!" Yukari asked excitedly, but her head jerked back slightly as she felt Naruto flick her forehead and wink at her.

"Sorry Yukari-chan, but a good magician never reveals their secrets." Naruto said as he put the toad in his pocket and let it go back home. Yukari nodded to him excitedly and people watched in disbelief as a High-Class Vampire and Low-Class border being talked on equal terms. Naruto would clap as Yukari did some small magical feat, while Yukari would look at him like a kicked puppy when he kindly refused to tell her the secrets behind his tricks.

"**That girl has much potential to be powerful in the future. That and she reminds me of somebody, but I cna't remember who at this moment. You should... befriend her. She is Interesting.**" Inner Naruto said as Outer Naruto held back his surprise. Inner Naruto would rarely tell Naruto to get to know someone, and even less so when they were as inexperienced as this girl was. Before he could respond Inner Naruto cut the connection so save himself the embarrassement.

"Hey Yukari-chan. How would you like to be my friend?" Naruto asked as Yukair gave him another shocked look, followed by the biggest smile of her life. Mizore's smile faded slightly as she watched the look Yukari had on her face when she hugged him.

That girl had a crush on Naruto.

Mizore looked at her up at the nearest stand with a clock and grimaced.

"Naruto-kun, I have to go pick up an order. I have to leave for awhile. See you later." Mizore said as she hated the fact that she needed to have these lollipops. She was almost out and had sent a letter to her mother requesting that she send her more. Yukari smiled happily at being alone with her first childhood crush. Though one would not be surprised. Naruto was the first person at this school that treated her normally, and combine that with his looks and attitude and you have prime A Grade first crush material.

Naruto blinked as he felt a lot of Monster Energy collecting at the school pool, and he decided to check it out. Walking at a fast pace with Yukari following him he noticed that the pool was filled with wrinkled men and... fish people.

"Mermaids!" Yukari stuttered out in shock, while Naruto's eyes scanned the people in the pool. He was annoyed when he saw Tsukune in the pool getting chased by one of the girls. Thankfully for him Naruto was a great swimmer when he was human, but bad luck for Naruto since he forgot he could not touch water. He ran to jump in to save his only male friend at this school. He was mid-jump when an angry voice was heard.

"**YOU IDIOT! WE CAN NOT TOUCH WATER! THE MORE POWERFUL A VAMPIRE IS THE MORE WATER EFFECTS THEM!**" His Inner side yelled in the one emotion Naruto never thought he would hear...

Fear.

Naruto tried the chakra exersize to walk on water, but found something out... It did not work with Monster Energy. His chakra had been transformed to pure Monster Energy. So the instant Naruto touched the water his body was surronded by an incredible amount of purple lightning. Naruto screamed in pure agony under the water as his monster energy was forcefully yanked from his body. The whole pool was covered in the lightning even though nobody else felt it but Naruto. Water filled Naruto's lungs and he started to sink to the bottom of the pool as his body grew numb.

"**This was why I did not want you making friends with the human! You would have thrown my life away for your friendship!**" Inner Naruto said as darkness started to close in on Naruto's vision. He barely heard Inner Naruto, and he finally realized that if he died there was nothing left of him but a memory.

'... Real me. If I ever disappear and you survive this... Please become the Hokage for me... That is my only request.' Outer Naruto thought sadly. He never noticed someone swimming down to get him as Inner Naruto thought it over.

"**If we survive this... I will become Hokage Outer Naruto. I promise that to you as a Vampire**" Inner Naruto promised with honesty in his voice. This was possibly the last request of his old personality after all, and it would be a shame not to honor it. Not much longer Naruto's world faded completely to black, but not before he felt a tugging feeling to go with his pain.

[Outside the Pool]

Moka had come back to the pool just in time to see Naruto jump in to save Tsukune, while the boy had barely managed to escape with the electrical distraction.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Moka yelled in panic. She was about to jump in to rescue him but she could not longer see him under the water. If she jumped in now they would both drown and die. She was about to attempt to swim and find him anyway before she saw a young girl in a witch hat run by her and jump into the mermaid infested waters. Then all of a sudden a whirlpool started to form around the water as the moon turned the pale pink that showed the presence of a Super Vampire. Strange because it was daytime.

Tsukune, Moka, and a newly arrived Kurumu were stunned to see the most beautiful man in the world standing in the center of the whirlpool with a glare in Tsukune's general direction. He had already coushed out the water in his lungs and he could already feel his strength begin to wane to that of a normal Vampire. His body was still numb so he did not even notice the pain to bad at the moment.

"Thank you very much Yukari Sendo. You have proven that you are very Interesting. I was right in picking you out of the crowd. Now to get rid of this pesky water." Naruto stated as he riased his foot into the air and slammed it onto the floor of the pool, and he shattered the ground under it thus draining the pool and impalling many of the mermaids through non-fatal areas with spears of earth. Minor burns from the exposure to water covered his skin as he calmly walked out of the destroyed pool. Yukari right behind him with his Rosario in hand. He glared at Tsukune as he passed the group, and sent a minor nod of acceptance to Moka.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Moka asked as Inner Naruto looked at her more deeply than before. They would have asked who Yukari was if Naruto was not sparking like crazy.

"I will need to sleep a few days, and get my burns treated correctly but I am fine. Boy! If you but Outer's life, and my own in danger again for something that was most likely a mistake on your part I will tear you to shreds. You are weak, and as a member of the weak you need to think about how your choices will affect others that have to protect you." Inner Naruto lectured before he disappeared with such speed that he was impossible to track. He had borrowed some of Kurama's power to stay standing that long in the first place. Yukari vanished with him since she had his rosary with her. Once they had gotten to his room Naruto immediantly fell to his knees. His clothes were soaked to the core.

"Witchling. Grab me some towels from the bathroom. I must remove this vile substance from me at once." Inner Naruto ordered as he removed his shirt and pants and tossed them into the hamper. He was not about to let a minor see his completely nude body, so he kept his underpants on. Yukari left and came back with as many towels as she could carry and sat them down while grabbing one to help him dry off with. She giggled perversly while Inner Naruto rolled his eyes. Yukari was at that age when her hormones started, so it was no surprise she was a bit perverted at this point.

Naruto dried off pretty quickly, and he allowed Yukari's hands to trvel over his body for awhile before he took the seal from the ground.

"Witchling. I would like to formally thank you for your help in this occassion, and I will try my best to grant you any wish as long as it's in my power. Please watch out for my body while I sleep, or at least find the Yuki-Onna to do it." Inner Naruto said before he attached the seal and slowly reverted to his Outer. With a final grunt he placed himself on the bed before he fully became Outer Naruto and passed out.

"I guess this proves he is a Vampire... I am sure he would not mind a _little peek_." Yukari said as her hands made a groping motion and she reached out for his prone form.

Inner Naruto had made the mistake of being asleep with a pervert nearby.

"Hehehehe."

Yep, this time the mistake was Inner Naruto's, and waking up would be very awkward.

**Chapter End.**

**I have a reason for everything I do... Yukari coming in right now has it's purpose. Also, at 12 ninja in Naruto's village were old enough to be sent on missions they could die on. Yukari being 12 is not a mjor issue. Eventually that age gape will look smaller when they are in their twenties. In the Harem does not mean 'will have sex with' all iut means is that she will gravitate to him romantically.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Recovering and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**Story Start.**

"Morning Moka-san." Tsukune greeted the vampiric girl, who nodded happily in return. Kurumu was right behind Tsukune holding onto the boys arm slightly against his will. Though Moka was not very concerned since the girl had changed from the retarded succubus she was, into the only semi-retarded Succubus standing before her.

"Morning Tsukune-san." Moka stated in return and the trio walked to school in silence. Normally this was when Naruto would argue with Moka about better tasting blood, or make fun of Tsukune for something. It had been a few days since the pool incident and it was grating on Tsukune's nerves not knowing how his only male friend was doing. Moka knew what was wrong so she was the least concerned, and Kurumu was still slightly scared of Naruto so she was not worried. The two of them had tried going to his room, but the door was locked from the inside.

"Things are... quiet without Naruto here. How long should it take for Naruto to recover? He only got touched by water. I still don't see how that is so bad." Tsukune said and Moka flinched, though planned to explain just why a little water was bad.

"Tsukune-san, Naruto-kun is a Vampire. We are weak to water because it has purifying properties that drain and subdue our power. While normally we recover from energy loss the fastest when we lose out power to water it takes much longer to recover. Naruto is a Vampire of outstanding power and reserves of power unseen before. The stronger the Vampire the worse the effects of water, since they have more reserves being forced out and that they need to recover. He jumped head first into a pool to save you, so the effects were felt in full and since this was his first time experiencing this it was much worse from the shock factor." Moka explained to the two unaware of just how bad it was. Vampires were hailed as the strongest of monsters with the most weaknesses. Water... was the worse of them since by itself it can kill them.

"That sounds... painful?" Tsukune said in an asking manner. He was not sure what to feel exactly. He knew he felt shame, guilt, sadness, and even a little rage at how useless he was. His friend got hurt because of his need to be saved.

"That sucks." Kurumu said simply, but not altogether heartlessly. Even she did not want to wish that on Naruto. The walked in awkward silence again and Tsukune tried whistling. They just realized how deep Naruto had become in the group when it was awkward without him.

"You think Naruto will be mad that we signed him up for the newspaper club with us?" Tsukune asked and Kurumu shuttered at the thought of an angry Naruto. Moka gained a confused look before shrugging. It was not like Naruto hated everything to do with writing...

Right?

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto jolted up from his bed and fell back down in pain once again. For the last few days this was how his day would go. Wake up in pain, drink some of Yukari's blood, get his body scrubbed down (Read As Molested) by the twelve year old with herbal water, get Yokai regenerating bandages wrapped around his body to speed up the process of regaining his Yokai, then he would drink some more blood, and he did all this while naked and having no company other than a twelve year old Witch that would molest him every chance she could. Every nerve in his body was pins and needles at the moment, much like when you sit on your legs to long and the blood suddenly rushed to them. Though this was all over his body.

"You okay!?" Yukari yelled as she ran from his small kitchen. Naruto now knew why the water he had to use for his bath was green, and why he had no shower. The Headmaster had made this room for a Vampire. Even water from the sink was herb treated, so it was no wonder he had forgotten about his own weakness.

"... I am wrapped from head to toe in bandages, and I can't even stand up on my own. My reserves aren't even back to two percent and we have been doing this for days. How long is this suppose to take?" Naruto questioned with a curious look. Yukair pulled out her wand and muttered some words and a small screen floated in the air above her wand. It showed a picture of Inner Naruto on one side of the screen and a plain stereotypical Vampire on the other.

"Naruto-kun. Your reserves are taking so long to refill because just how huge they are. Even I was at first surprised at how dense and large they were. If I were to compare you to the Average Vampire I would say would have over One Hundred times their Natural Power flowwing through you when your unsealed. You even outclass Super Vampires natural power by Ten times their raw power. When you are sealed you have power equal to that of a Super Vampire but much more dark and dense. The rate your are recovering for is not your Sealed Form, but your Unsealed form, and not only does your body need more raw power but it needs extremely dense power as well. Consider the fact that your recovery rate is still slowed down by the water and it will be about two weeks before you are at full power, though we can cut it down to one week if we continue to use the bandages." Yukari lectured as a dumb look appeared on Naruto's face and droll seeped from his lower lip. Yukari remembered that this Naruto was the dumber one, so she would have to dumb it down. "You are so much more powerful than the average Vampire that you have a much longer recovery time than the average Vampire." Yukari said and Naruto seemed to understand it this time.

'I am so lucky that this is not counting Kurama's power, or I might be in here for a lot longer.' Naruto thought as he expected his Inner to make a snide remark, only for silence. As it would seem even his Inner was still being effected by the Water and was in a sleeping state until Naruto had reached a certain point, or he was unsealed.

"How long until I can walk again?" Naruto asked and Yukari giggled perversly at the sick joke her head was making. Then she turned at least somewhat serious and put on a thinking expression.

"You should be able to stand up by the lunch, but I would wait another day to do that. If you are attacked right now you only have two percent of your strength to fight with." Yukari said and Naruto nearly scoffed. He had taken on people with less than two percent of his reserves before and won on sheer guts and grit alone. That and a sprinkle of battle insanity.

Naruto closed his eyes and sat perfectly still so that Nature Chakra could gather into his body. While he could not use this small amount for battle it was still useful for dulling the pain a bit. He sighed in relief at the warm feeling across his body, before it was replaced by a chill coming from the vent in his room.

**[Inner World]**

Kurama and Inner Moka looked down at the sleeping form of Inner Naruto slightly sadly. Moka knew the pain he was going through and ran a hand through his silver hair, while cascading her own through her other hand. It was strange to her that they were both Super Vampires yet Naruto had so much more Raw Power at his disposal, but she also knew the downside was that if Naruto ever injected his powerful blood into someone it would be like making an instant ghoul of anybody without a will of pure diamond. Anything weaker and they would lose themselves to the darkness. It also meant that Naruto would attract multiple women to him, and Inner Moka did NOT like competition when she should be the clear winner.

"Fox... Is Outer Naruto truly just a memory? I could have sworn I felt something flicker from deep withing Inner Naruto when his Outer jumped into the water." Inner Moka asked and Kurama sighed.

"Yes and No. That Naruto is both real and fake. While he was made from looking into Naruto's memories he was also given life by taking away some of the real Naruto's traits he is not ready for yet. To many of Naruto's old feeling and beliefs would clash with his instincts. Slowly those traits would transfer back to Naruto to some degree and Outer Naruto will have no need to continue to exist. Outer Naruto is the container for Naruto's humanity and kindness, much like how your Outer contains some of yours." Kurama said since he knew much more about the seal than even Inner Naruto.

"Then the two will fuse eventually?" Moka asked and Kurama shook his head.

"No, that would imply that Outer Naruto is real as well. Outer Naruto is just a fake personality made to hold onto some of Inner Naruto's traits. Once those have been adjusted to the new body... I don't really know what will happen. Outer may continue to exist, or he may fade away and the seal breaks. Though what you felt earlier was NOT either Naruto. As annoyed as I am to admit it there is another guest that should have vanished a long time ago. It seems her soul was forced into latching onto Naruto's when she should have passed on and was sealed as well. Stupid Dhampire Red heads and refusing to stay dead." Kurama grumbled to himself as the image of Kushina came to his mind. He should have known that she would have hitched a ride, and it was only a matter of time before she regained enough energy to take on a body inside the seal as well. Currently though she was taking residence inside of Outer Naruto's void soul.

"Dhampire. I thought that Naruto was a pure blood Vampire." Moka said with her hands crossed under her chin.

"His Vampire blood won out in the end under a stressful moment. If he had not been under so much stress it might have remained dormant for the rest of his life like his mothers and most of her clans. Only allowing them to be slightly stronger and live longer than the stronger ninja." Kurama said as it ended the conversation by falling asleep.

"... Interesting." Inner Moka said with a smirk, before dodging a pillow the sleeping naruto threw at her.

"Don't steal my phrase." He mumbled sleepily.

**[Outer World]**

"Mizore?" Naruto asked and Yukari looked around to see where her rival was. The vent was kicked open and the two felt the chill get worse when Mizore stuck her head through the opening.

"Hey. Heard you were sick." Mizore said as if she had not just popped out from his vent. She winced at the bandages and grimanced at the fact Yukari was here. Her plan to make some babies was slightly ruined, but still possible if she tied up Yukari.

"Yeah... Sick. Though why are you here?" Naruto asked as he rose his arm experimentally and grinned at his success. Unlike when he was human Kurama could not refill his reserves since Kurama used chakra and he used Yokai, the most it would do is allow him to fight.

"Taking care of you. How would you like your blood... Mizore style or Virgin Sweet?" Mizore asked as she walked towards his bed while removing her top. Naruto had his eyes wide open at the site of her bra clad chest, and Yukari tried to tackle Mizore before her feet were frozen and she fell face first to the floor.

"Hey! I was taking care of him!" The young Witch yelled as hands made from ice pinned her to the floor.

"You were, and now I am. A little girl like you can't fufill the real needs he has to recover. I have a sexier body, more blood, and the perfect balance." Mizore said as she gripped her own boob emotionlessly. She then looked at Naruto again. "What does her blood tatse like? Is it better than my own?" She asked and Yukari eagerly waited for the answer.

"Way to sweet, and unripe. It is like biting into a fruit that has not had time to become ripe, and three tons of candy at the same time. Sorry Yukari, but I really am not a fan of the taste of your blood. You have not had the time for your blood to gain any other qualities." Naruto said with a sour look. All young people had sweet blood, and being a virgin made it ten times sweeter. Men had slightly spicy blood, women had slightly sweet, darker people had bitter blood, and lighter people had a lighter taste to it. what foods a person ate also dectated part of the taste.

Sweet + Sweet + Sweet + Sweet + Young = Way to Sweet for Naruto.

"Oh..." Yukari said as she looked down, but Naruto was more distracted by Mizore sitting on his crotch to comfort her at the moment. Blood tatse was not something a person could help, but tatse was not what Naruto was thinking about as he tried to control the flow of his blood to stop it from reaching his lower brain. Mizore had the barest of smirks on her face as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, her boobs were soon free and Naruto's eyes feasted on the supple flesh.

'Cherries?' Naruto thought at seeing the small dark pink nipples. Mizore saw his stunned look and tock the only true teasing chance she would get in a while.

"Well aren't you going to start sucking... my blood?" Mizore asked and Naruto's thoughts became much dirtier. His his shot backwards as blood came from his nose in small amounts.

'I don't care if I can't move... Today is a great day to be alive!' Naruto thought happily at the great chance to suck blood with a view.

**[Next Day]**

Naruto walked slowly covered in bandages while being helped up by Mizore, since Yukari was already part of another club she had morning activities she had to do. That and she was still depressed over the blood thing, so that left Naruto with just Mizore for the moment.

"They... did what?" Naruto asked, making sure he heard that right. Apparently his friends had signed him up for the worst club for him. He was not a reporter, and he hated writing with a passion. The only reason he was top of the class was because for some reason Inner Naruto seemed to be a genius.

"They signed you up for the newspaper club." Mizore said and Naruto felt like slamming his head into the nearest tree.

"What club are you in?" Naruto asked to avoid talking about something Shikamaru would call troublesome.

"The **Fan Club Coalision**." Mizore said as she showed Naruto a pink scarf that had the words 'Naruto is my Life' on it. Naruto rose an eyebrow at that, since he had seen guys wearing jackets around with 'Moka is my Life', 'Kurumu is my Life', and 'Yukari is my Life' on it. Naruto just sighed at her choice of club, and wished she was in the same club as him.

"I only have one question. Why?" Naruto asked and Mizore lolled her lollipop around in her mouth.

"Because it gives me more time to stalk you, and the other members won't try anything with me. I scare them, and they would not risk angering you after thye heard the rumor about you being a Vampire confermed. I refused to wear the stupid jacket though so I got a pink scarf." Mizore stated and Naruto looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Stalk me?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"I am a Yuki-Onna, so it is in my nature to stalk the potential father of my children. Make no mistake, I will be baring your children and you are going to live with me in the future." Mizore said and ice started to form on nearby trees. Naruto had to sweat drop at the change in attitude, who knew Mizore was from a race of stalkers? Naruto sure didn't.

"**Of course you didn't... foolish Outer.**" The voice of his Inner said from within the Rosario. Naruto blinked before smiling widely at being able to hear his Inner again.

'You okay Inner?' Naruto asked and he heard a scoff as his answer.

"**I was only knocked out from the mental stress of the first body switch. Don't lump me together with you, who could not even move in water.**" Inner Naruto stated and Naruto faintly got the impression that he was blushing. He seemed embarrassed by not being awake for a few days, when Naruto woke up the next day. Naruto grinned and Inner Naruto cut the connection again.

"What has you so happy... remembering my breasts?" Mizore questioned and Naruto sputtered in shock at the unexpected words. Naruto looked at her in disbelief and she just stared at him. Naruto blinked a bit and he removed the bandages on his face, since he was going to school again he had a reputation to upkeep. Then he removed the ones on his hands, but kept the ones under his clothes. He was still recovering, but slowing the rate a little would not hurt him. After draining Mizore of a good bit of her blood yesterday he had sped up the healing process to the point he was at twenty percent.

They walked in to the school and Mizore led him to the room that the Newspaper club was being held in. School was given six off days to give club members time to get to know each other anyway and learn the ways of the club. Mizore gave him a pat on the back and walked off while Naruto looked at the door like it was the death sentance.

Writing would not be that hard.

Would it?

**Chapter End.**

**This was a recovery chapter for Naruto, and the next chapter will have him actually meeting the club. I am about to do a double shift while covering for a friend so wish me luck! I am keeping the harem a secret from now on, that way you can be genuinly surprised at who is in it. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Perv Days and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**Story Start.**

Naruto walked through the door and was immediantly hugged by the happy Moka, and he noticed Tsukune looking guilty. Naruto internally sighed at the fact he must have felt it was his fault, when it was his own for forgetting his own weakness.

"Naruto-kun! Your alright!" Moka yelled as Naruto looked at her kindly and nodded to Tsukune, who let out the breath he did not know he was holding. He was happy this Naruto did not seem to hate him.

"I'm alright, but I am annoyed woth the three of you right now. I can understand signing me up for the same club as you, but... WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THE NEWSPAPER CLUB!?" Naruto yelled as Moka was comically blown back, much like he used to be when Iruka yelled at him.

Good times.

"It was Moka's idea!" Kurumu yelled as she jumped behind Tsukune to hide from the terrifying blond. She was all to happy to throw Moka under the Naruto bus when it came by. Naruto's head turned to Moka and she ducked under a nearby desk and waited for the explosion of anger.

"Okay then." Naruto stated simply as he spun the nearest chair around and sat down in it and leaned forward. If it was Moka that had thought this would be a good idea then he would at least try it out. Moka sighed in relief at how he was no snapping at them and Kurumu looked annoyed.

"Well that is bullshit! If it had been my idea you would have ripped me a new one without hesitating!" Kurumu yelled and Naruto gave her a blank look. Did she really have to question why he was not ripping into Moka?

"Moka is my friend, I like her, we are both Vampires, when we first met she did not try and put me under a charm, and she is a very smart girl that I trust my wellbeing to." Naruto started and Moka blushed in happiness while twiddling her fingers. A small smile graced her face at the description, and then Naruto's smile turned into a frown. "You on the other hand oare not really a good friend of mine, I only hang around you because I am friends with Tsukune, you tried to kill me and Moka, you made Moka sad, you tried to mind rape me, and you DID mind fuck Tsukune before he broke out of it." Naruto listed off and Kurumu chuckled nervously. When you out it like that he had a good reason to be somewhat distrustful towards her. Naruto may be a forgiving person by nature, but he did not like people attempting to mind fuck him. He was only saying this stuff now because he was in pain, and pain made him irritable.

"Fair enough." Kurumu muttered and Tsukune was surprised at how she was uneffected by his opinion of her.

"Why aren't you offended by any of that!?" Tsukune asked in shock, and Moka blinked and remembered that as a human if things were a bit different. Naruto just shrugged it off as Tsukune being Tsukune.

"Vampire men and Succubus have never gotten along well. I totally expected this, and this is actually kinder than any Vampire has treated a Succubus. You should be nicer to her though Naruto-kun." Moka said and gave him a pointed look. He chuckled and decided he would try to get along better with her, but something was always telling him not to.

"Anyway, what can you guys tell me about this club. Wasn't the first day yesterday or something. I somewhat expected there to be more members here." Naruto said and Tsukune was the one that scowled this time. Yesteray the club president Gin had made him take the fall for peeking up the girls skirts. He had been slapped by both girls.

It REALLY stung.

"We haven't really done anything yet, but the president seems nice. A bit flirty, but nice." Moka said with a nervous look.

"Ah, thanks Moka-chan. SO nice of you to think of me that way, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki. The rumored Vampire that destroyed a swimming pool a few days back." A boy Naruto age stated with a red hairband and silver wol necklace.

"**Werewolf, beware this opponent. Under the Full Moon he might have the strength to face you evenly.**" Naruto heard his Innder say and he vaguely wondered how he even knew any of this stuff. His Inner just had lots of time with Inner Moka, and they had to talk about something.

"Yeah, I am Naruto Uzumaki. You seem very well informed... I actually don't know your name Werewolf." Naruto said and the man was taken back by Naruto's knowledge. The others backed away from the club president in shock at the revelation he was a Werewolf, while the man himself looked annoyed with Naruto for revealing that fact.

"Just call me Gin, everyone does." Gin stated while trying to retain some of the cool he had. Tsukune looked freaked out by the moon loving species, since from every horror movie he had watched depicted them as bite happy virus spreaders.

"Nice to meet you Gin, hope we can get along." Naruto said and the two started to shake hands, while gripping their fists until bones could be heard popping in both of them. Naruto was surprised by the ample amount of strength Gin seemed to have, since Werewolfs were more focused on speed one would think they would not have as much strength. Though that did not mean that he could really compete with Naruto in that category since a few moments later Gin flinched and let go first.

"Well, then why don't I show you the ropes personally. I have the perfect position for you on the Newspaper team. How would you like to do the investigating for us. You seem like the type that is stupid enough to stumble on some great scoops." Gin said with a laugh, before Naruto narrowed his eyes at the stupid remark.

"**You are pretty stupid Outer**." Inner Naruto commented from within the seal. Naruto's eye twitched, and he regretted that his Inner seemed to be growing a sense of humor. Then he turned serious when he saw a glint in Gin's eye that showed that he had something planned.

"Yeah, so how about showing me some great story locations?" Naruto asked and sparks flew between their eyes. The others looked like they were going to object, but the side glance Naruto sent them told them he would handle this. Werewolves were an S-Class monster just like Vampires, and even weakened Naruto was still more than capable of dealing with a single Werewolf during the day. He would have much more trouble during the Full Moon, but he was not going to let it get to that point.

**[Inner World]**

"Interesting, so it seems Outer is foolish enough to underestimate a Werewolf. Though by all means he should still be able to defeat the puppy." Inner Naruto stated as he gazed out of the mirror, and Inner Moka rose an eyebrow at his tone. Kurama just snorted at the Vampire duo. It was really funny watching the two interact with each other.

"Werewolfs are strong. I would be wary if I were you." Inner Moka stated and Naruto chuckled at her. No mere Werewolf would be equal to Nagato Uzumaki when they fought, and back then he defeated most of the bodies with only grit and Senjutsu... and a little of Kurama's chakra.

"Heh, don't undereastimate the future Hokage. Even without Vampire abilities Outer is powerful enough to take out powerful S-Class enemies." Naruto said with pride that he rarely showed when talking about his Outer. Even though he would never admit it out loud he had a lot of respect for his Outer, and his Outer was the one person he wanted to fight the most. Right next to Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. He wanted to crush only the strongest opponents under his feet. Ally or Enemy he would destroy them all if they were strong enough to warrent a good fight. It was in his blood as a Vampire to seek out... no CRAVE the blood shed from battle.

"Then this will be a fun battle to see." Moka stated in amusement, since unlike him she was sure her attention craving Outer would follow him around like a lost puppy and see the battle. Years of being ignored by humans had made Outer Moka desire for the attention of the few friends she could get. She was bound to catch the fight.

"Vampires. People say I am a force of destruction, but you blood suckers just seem to love killing things." Kurama said with a smirk, but that changed to fearful at the glares he was recieving from the Super Vampires staring at him. He had no doubt in his huge form he would be able to defeat Moka easily, but Naruto on the other hand would crush him easily. Like batting a fly away from him. Any attacks Kurama could do Naruto would be able to cancel out with his Yokai as easily as breathing.

Naruto was one scary mother fucker.

**[Outer World]**

"Where are we Gin?" Naruto asked as the two stood outside of a deserted area with a few barrels and a window. Gin seemed to grin and tossed Naruto a spare camera, which the blue eyes Vampire caught with ease.

"Practice. You need to learn to be able to take pictures of people without getting caught. I have set up a good scenario with a few friends of mine. You need to take a picture of them through that window without getting caught." Gin said as his master plan started to bare fruits. Originally he was just going to take a picture of Naruto looking through the window, but with how attached Moka seemed to be to him the best bet would be to have the girls find him and then spreed rumors of his perversion.

Naruto just shrugged, since he had no reason to not believe Gin he got up and peeked through the window. Silently and without noise he took in the scene of various women in different states of dress. Many were changing into bloomers as they bent over and showed the niceluy tones asses monster girls were prone to having from their fit life styles. Well shaped breasts of varying shapes and sizes were clad in only bras of many different patterns. Ranging from flowery to plain, and one girl's nipples could be seen through her see-through lace bra.

"**Well, now this is a pleasant view.**" Inner Naruto told him through the seal and Naruto muttered a quick pervert at him. His voice though seemed to catch the girls attention and Gin grinned... only for it to turn into a frown at what happened next.

"Naruto-sama!"

"If you wanted a view you could have used the door."

"Gaze at us more!"

"We love you Naruto-sama!"

"Take me now!"

"**Repeat after me very carefully, and this whole thing will turn on the Werewolf scum in seconds. Now listen carefully.**" Inner Naruto spoke and Naruto hide his grin as he listened to his Inner's plan. Naruto's eyes turned red on instinct as his Vampire beauty kicked in and the girls blushed even deeper shades of red. He could even see damp spots appearing on their panties or bloomers.

"Sorry, about this ladies. We seem to have had a... misunderstanding it would seem. My club president had taken me here against my protest, and told me that peeking on the pure beauty you lovely bunch off women held was needed to become a full fledged member of the club. Sadly though, and even though I did not wish to mare your purity with my unworthy eyes I wished to protect my beloved friends from his perverse ways. I hope you fine ladies can understand my simple desire to keep the world free of such perversion." Naruto said as he grinned a half smile, and let his hair cover his left eye a little before flipping his golden locks out of his eyes. To the girls though his face was surrounded by rainbow colored sparkles that turned into red sparkled around his eyes. Gin had his jaw dropped at the display, and his hopes of getting Naruto beaten by the girls had been dashed.

"Naruto-sama is such a gentlemen!"

"He is a hero against perverts!"

"We are the ones unworthy of you Naruto-sama!"

"Hey girls! Lets kill Naruto-sama's club president!"

"Oh thank you girls, his name is Gin. He is from the Newspaper club with redish brown eyes, a silver wolf necklace, a red hairband, slicked back dark brown hair, and he loves to peek on women." Naruto said and the girls continued to dress and ran out of the changing rooms when they were done to see Gin flee away.

"After him girls!"

Naruto grinned as he saw the girls give chase to Gin by his scent. Oh how he loved to fuck with the plans of perverts.

"**The Yuki-Onna is in the area.**" Inner Naruto said out of boredom. A trait both Inner and Outer Naruto shared were there need to be entertained. Inner Naruto wanted 'Interesting' and Outer Naruto wanted 'Fun' things to do. Naruto looked around and saw some of Mizore's signature color changing ice coming out from a nearby bush.

"I know you are in the bush Mizore-chan. You can come out now." Naruto said in a deadpan voice and Mizore came from the bush. Her new pink scark with the words 'Naruto is my Life' showing proudly from around her neck. Her long hair had some leaves in it, giving her a wilder appearance. Naruto went over to her and starting picking some of the twigs and leaves out of the now blushing girls hair.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Mizore muttered and tried not to make eye contact with him. Naruto ran his finger through the silky, and cold hair with a smile. He had always loved long hair on women. It was just one of his favorite things about a girl. Naruto was not shallow enough to care about ass or breast size, but he loved a girls with beautiful hair. The way it would highlight or frame the face was just beautiful to him. Her snow pale skin was highlightes by her purple locks, and her pupiless eyes that always seemed to have multiple shades of blue and purple just dazzled him.

"You know, your stalking would be a lot easier on your hair if you shortened a little. I bet you would look great with shorter hair." Naruto advised and Mizore tilted her head to the side as if thinking about it. While her head was tilted Naruto licked his lips at the site of the soft neck. Leaning in unnoticed his fanged pierced the side of the tender flesh and blood rushed into his mouth. Her chilled blood was truly the best in his opinion. She wrapped her arms around his chest and one of his pulled her in closer by the waist. Mizore rested her head into his neck, and they broke apart when they heard a gasp. Naruto looked at Moka in shock and he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

She quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction as the two of them, and Mizore grabbed his shirt before he could chase after.

"Naruto-kun... she needs time to except us." Mizore said with an unseen smile at the thouht Moka wouldn't want anything to do with Naruto from now on. Then she would have him all to herself, and when he was depressed she would 'cheer him up' and get pregnant with his child. Naruto would have questioned the way she said 'us' but he was saddened by the fact Moka had ran away from him.

"I guess your right." Naruto said before turned to walk with Mizore back to his own dorm room.

**[Later That Night]**

"Hey Yukari-chan... do you feel that?" Naruto asked with a curious look as he ate some of the home cooked food Yukair had tried making. While rice was not suppose to be green or have frod legs sticking from it he had eaten worse before. Sakura was without a doubt the worse cook that ever existed.

"Feel what desu?" The young witch asked and Naruto turned to Mizore, who just shrugged at him. The only person she cared to try and sense out was Naruto, whose energy signature stoof out like a sore thumb anyway.

**[Inner World]**

"Well, isn't this Interesting." Inner Naruto said as he looked at the sleeping form of Outer Moka in the bed. So it would seem that the Outers would appear in the seal when the Inners were out of the seal. Though the main difference he could tell was that the extra moon in the sky out of the window that represented Inner Moka had vanished. Walking over to the sleeping girl he... kicked her out of his and Inner Moka's bed.

"OUCHIE!" Outer Moka yelled in pain before she grabbed the sheets and covered her nude body up. She looked up at the cloak covered Naruto gazing emotionlessly down at her, and she blushed. She felt like his gaze was piercing her very being.

"Be silent Outer. I have some questions for you." Naruto commanded as the girl had her eyes widened when she was confronted with the tone in his voice.

"Yes!" She yelled nervously as she scooted back from the annoyed Inner.

"Do you know know how badly YOU hurt my Outer's feeling when you ran away without letting him explain the situation to you. He was very hurt when you fled from him. I may not care much what he does, but I do not like him getting hurt." Naruto said and Moka had her eyes widened by the fact she had hurt her first friend. She should have let him explain himself before she ran off, and tears leaked down her pretty face.

"I... didn't know." Moka said and Naruto scoffed at her.

"Of course you didn't. You should know that he was just drinking blood from that girl. Very much like you drink from the human idiot." Naruto said as Moka blinked. Did she really look like that when she sucked blood from Tsukune? Did she overreact to what she saw?

"I'm sor-" Moka started before Naruto turned away from her and ignored her from that point on, but he would give her some parting words to think about since he could see her vanishing from the feet up.

"I am not the one whose feelings you damaged." Naruto said as she fully vanished and was soon replaced by Inner Moka. The two shared a respectful nod at each other, and Moka went to sleep. The fight with the perverted Werewolf was more of an annoyance to her, and she wanted to sleep off the anger.

**[Next Day]**

Naruto was looking around the empty clubroom with a blank look, with his resignation letter in hand for the club. This was just not the club for him, since Moka hated him now, and he was sure Tsukune would be safe with one Vampire and a Succubus to protect him he wasn't needed anymore. Before he could place the letter on the teachers desk he was tackled from behind and the scent of strawberies filled his nose.

"Moka!" Naruto yelled as he turned his he saw pink hair cascading around him, with the very rare blonde hair or two that would go unnoticed to any but those with the best eyes. He had already plucked his own rare pink hairs that morning, but it would seem she had yet to notice yet.

"-Rry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for running from you without listening to you. I am SO sorry!" Moka yelled and Naruto blinked before grinning, and he placed the letter back in his pocket.

"No worries Moka-chan... all is forgiven." Naruto said as he stood back up with her in his arms. Before she could try and agrue again and say how sorry she was Naruto placed his fingers under her ribs and starting tickling her with a wicked grin.

"Ahahahahahahahhahhhh... can't BREATH. ahahahaha!" Moka laughed and Naruto grinned ever further.

This was so much better than he had thought it would turn out.

**Chapter End.**

**The Naruto vs. Gin fight will be later in the story. If Naruto was the one to lay a beat down on him he would have just continued to try and attempt at seducing Moka. If she was the one that gave him a crushing defeat he would back off. Make no mistake, the two men will fight ofr the 'Top Dog' title. That is going to happen without a doubt.**

**Also, the only Ninja skill Naruto lost was the ability to walk on water. He may be able to do it with Sage Mode, but it takes time to gether Sage Chakra. All his skills like the Shadow Clone and Rasengan skills still work. The only true limits is that he can not use his full Vampire Power or Kurama's chakra when the seal is on. Water will absorb his Yokai when he tried to stand on it, which will actually make him sink faster. I NEVER said he could not use jutsu. I even said he COULD use them, but just didn't feel like using them.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pranks and a Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Rosario Vampire'**

**Story Start.**

_Number One - Naruto Uzumaki, Number Two - Yukari Sendou_

"No fucking way." Naruto said in disbelief as he stood in front of the score board for the exams they had just taken the other day. His eyes had widened to the point even the most idiotic person could tell he was surprised,and he had good reason to be. He had always been deadlast in Konoha, and now he was the top student. It was unbelievable to him.

"So hot and so smart!"

"Perfect man!"

'Who knew that listening to Inner during the test would get me this test score, and the several dozen Shadow Clones studying helped too. One hell of a headache though.' Naruto thought before he saw Moka a little ways away and went to greet her. She noticed him and gave him a stunning smile.

"Morning Naruto-kun! What place are you?" Moka asked excitedly, and with reason since Naruto could see where she got placed at. Thirteen was an impressive spot, but not as awesome as being in the top ten. He was lucky to have been the top scorer, but then again he did kinda cheat with his extreme study method and Inner helping him out during the test.

"Well morning to you too Moka-chan, guess who is the top student at the academy. Naruto, that's who!" Naruto said as he pointed at himself, and Moka gasped in happiness for him. This was very welcome news, since the club that had top scoring students got an increase in club budget this also meant that they were going to have an easier time going about their business.

"That's great Naruto-kun! That is much better than my Thirteen!" Moka congradulated and Naruto was able to see the slight jealousy, but it was only a small amount that he was sure that Moka herself did not notice.

"Naruto, Moka-san! The two of you are incredible! I have GOT to foolow your examples." Naruto and Moka heard as Tsukune approached them. The human boy was amazed that on the first day of school he had met the two that were both renowned as the strongest and smartest in the school. Then again, he had also met two of the most dangerous beings alive. What had been the odds of him being friends with two powerful vampires.

'Both of them have amazing bodies, and brains. Naruto is so fun loving and bright you can't help but want to change to be a better person around him, and Moka is so innocent it makes it hard to approach her. She is like the unattainable flower, too far beyond an average person's reach that it will make you depressed.' Tsukune admitted as the thought that he was being so outshined by his friends got him a little down.

"So what place did you get Tsukune?" Naruto asked with a curious look. It would be nice if his only male friend at this school got a high score as well, then none of them would have to worry about... Remdial lessons. The horrors of extra studying would drive him insane. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and gave them an embarrassed look.

"One hundred and twenty-eight. I scored about average." Tsukune said and Naruto gave him a rough pat on the back that sent him tumbling forward, and the human boy knew he was going to have a hand shaped bruise on his back.

"Good for you buddy!" Naruto stated as he ignored the sour look Tsukune sent him for knocking him over.

"Thanks, but I was wondering if you two would teach me your study secrets?" Tsukune asked and Moka nodded to him with a smile.

"Sure, but can I drink your blood after?" Moka asked with a sweet giggle, and Naruto's stomach rumbled at the mention of the life giving fluid. He blushed and looked away while whistling when he saw something that pissed him off. Apparently Moka had noticed it to and she was not happy either. The girl that had jumped into the pool to save Naruto-kun was being bullied, and that was not cool of those boys!

Naruto and Moka rushed over to stop this from going any further, or in Naruto's case, to beat the hell out of them for messing with his perverted friend. Nobody messed with his precious people and got away with it! When you were on Naruto's list of precious people then that meant every should put you on the do not fuck with list.

"STOP!" Moka yelled and the attention of the small group of three picking on Yukari looked at Moka before the leader felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person touching him and started to sweat when he saw the frowning Naruto, with red eyes to show his irritation.

"You fucked up." Naruto said simply before he pulled back his fist and smashed it right into the blond ones face. A crunching sound could be heard, and blood flew from his nose and mouth as Naruto knocked out his top row of teeth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the powerful blow nearly killed him, and he was sprawled on the ground in an undignified heap.

"**How pathetic of them to try and lord power over the witchling, when the have none themselves. The Witchling would have taken that punch much better than that.**" Inner Naruto said as he supported his Outer for a different reason. While he did not care about the bullying to much, he hated it when the weak tried to gang up on other weaklings. The strong ruled over the weak, but if you needed a group to feel powerful then you were truly pathetic. His Outer self had relied on his own power for years, and had protected those weaker than himself without letting them fight for him.

'I agree with you on that. A man needs to only rely on friends when there is no other way, and it is wrong to gang up on little kids like that.' Naruto thought, and Inner decided not to comment what he said.

"Naruto!" Yukari yelled as she jumped and gave him a hug from behind while the other two bullies carried their leader towards the nurses office to hopefully get his teeth grown back. She was just hoping he would show up and beat those guys up, and her wish seemed to have been granted!

"Good morning Yukari-chan! Sorry about beating you for first place, the annoying voice in my head did not want me being anything less than the best." Naruto said sheepishly as his eyes faded back to blue, and he felt some mild pain in his head. Inner Naruto was not pleased with that statement, and he would be making that fact well known to Naruto.

"No worries, if it was anyone that beat me I am glad it was you!" Yukari said and both Moka and Tsukune were shocked at how well the two seemed to be getting along, but then again tons of people in their class were fond of Naruto. He was easily the most popular guy on campus, and he was not even aware of this fact. The only reason people did not approach him was because he was a vampire, and his aura scared the shit out of most lesser monsters.

Tsukune was so out of touch with the supernatural he barely even noticed things like auras, so he did not count.

"... How do you two know each other?" Moka asked and Naruto sighed, because this was going to be a weird explaination.

**[Thirty Minutes]**

The small group sat around a table they found, with Naruto sitting next to Yukari and Tsukune with Moka on the other side of the table. Yukari had started glaring at Moka the second they had started to sit down, but the pink haired girl seemed to not notice. Then again, it was subtle glaring so that did not help her case in noticing it.

"Now that we are seated and comfy. Yukair and I know each other when we met on the day I jumped into the pool, and she was the one to nurse me back to health after that fiasco. So you could say Yukari is one of my dear friends." Naruto explained, and Yukari smiled widely and doing her best to hide her perverted intentions from Naruto. Not that it worked, since she had pretty much molested him when she was helping him he learned long ago she was a perverted girl.

"So brave Yukari-chan! To think that a girl so young could be the second best student at a highschool is truly amazing!" Moka said with a bright smile that would make the hearts of lesser men tremble.

"I don't to hear that from you Moka Akashiya." Yukari said with a little hostility in her voice, and Naruton had to raise an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"Wha-" Moka started before she was interupted, and the two boys of th group shared a look. This was going to be interesting.

"**Steal my phrase and I WILL make you have bad dreams tonight."** Inner Naruto said from the seal.

"You are Youkai Private Academy's second Vampire of the school Moka Akashiya. You have high grades and are one of the sexiest girls in the school with an above average in gym classes and other physical matters. Your body is both supple and bodacious, and will remain youthfull for a long time." Yukari said and Tsukune compared himself to Moka and felt depressed again.

"What are you getting at Yukari-chan?" Moka asked, since she had not been able to sense the hostility coming from the young girl.

"Moka Akashiya... you are to dangerous to my plans to make Naruto fall in love with me, so from this day forth you are my rival for Naruto's heart! With this wand I will defeat you!" Yukari said loudly as she whipped out a childish wand from... that place all women seem to have where they store stuff. Standing up she stormed out of the area, but not before turning around and giving Moka a harsh glare and sticking her tongue out.

"... Please tell me what just happened?" Tsukune asked and Naruto looked like he was going to bust a gut from holding back his laughter. This was going to be fun, since he could already tell Yukari was going to be pranking the hell out of Moka for awhile.

"You just got completely ignored by a little girl, and said little girl just declared war on Moka. I think the part about you getting ignored as a threat is much funnier, but watching this 'war' should kill some time. Heck, maybe this would make a good story for the club." Naruto said as he stood up and gave Moka a pat on the back. There was no doubt in his mind that Moka would not take Yukari seriously and fall right into a couple dozen traps before she got really angry.

Oh yes. He was not going to help her at all on this one. Moka needed to learn why you never went up against a budding prankster that had been listenining to stories Naruto told about his own old pranks.

**[Day ONE]**

'Lalala - lala -lalala!' Moka sang in her head as she skipped, yes skipped, towards the spot she normally met Naruto and Tsukune at in the morning. She had completely forgotten about what Yukari had told her yesterday and walked without a care in the world before she saw something... brown on the ground. Looking at what was lying there she saw am injured bat on the ground and went over to help it. The second she picked it up though she found out it was just a squeeze toy, and blushed before looking around and seeing nobody.

Looking back at the toy Moka gave it was squeeze with a smile, before green fluid shot out of the bats mouth upon squeezing and hit Moka in the face. SHe laughed at herself a little before taking her some cloth from her skirt pocket and wiping her face off and putting the cloth back.

*Tssssssssssss*

'Wonder what that noise is?' Moka thought before she saw Naruto coming up a few feet away from her in her distraction. She started to skip in his direction before the gree fluid fully ate through the cloth and part of her skirt.

"Morning Moka-chan!" Naruto said with a hearty wave, and time seemed to go in slow motion when as Moka was skipping to Naruto her skirt fell down her legs and tripped her so that she ended up jumping with her arms waving around in panic. Naruto grinned like an idiot as he watched her sail by him and run face first into a tree, and he grinned even wider at her choice of pure white panties.

"Owch!" Moka mutter before she heard a noise coming from the tree's area and felt a bucket of black goo fall on top of her head and cover her with the stuff. Then white feathers starting falling from anouther bucket and landed on Moka.

Tsukune had also come up during this time and he had a dumb look on his face. Not quiet believing what he just saw. Moka, without a skirt, was hopping around covered in feathers like a chicken and yelling profanity. Naruto just laughed and took out a notepad from his back pocket.

_Yukari - 1, Moka - 0_

**[Day TWO]**

"Yesterday was such a weird coincidence!" Moka said to herself cheerfully as she got dressed for the day. Once her underwear was on she opened the drawer with her tops in them and jumped back in shock when she saw that all her clothes had been replaced with slutty nurse outfits! Her jaw dropped and she blushed before she took one and put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled at how cute they looked before trying to take it off, but frowned when she noticed she was having a LOT of trouble with that.

So for the next few hours she kept trying to remove the uniform when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yo Moka-chan... how bad did she get you?" Naruto yelled through the door, before he opened the door and saw her standing there in the slutty outfit. She was in the middle of pulling it as hard as she could when she heard the clothes make a sound before they were ripped off completely. Taking her bra and panties with them, and for a few awesome second to Naruto he was seeing Moka-chan completely naked. Moka just stood there in shock as Naruto was there... looking at her... naked.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

_Yukari - 2, Moka - 0_

**[Day THREE]**

Moka nervously looked around in the bathroom before she opened a stall and went into it, and she stared at the toilet a few seconds and tried to find anything wrong with it. ANything at all that would mean Yukari rigged it. Finding nothing at all wrong with it she pulled her panties down and sat on the hopefully good toilet. When she was completely done with her business and cleaning herself she tried to stand up before realizing she was stuck to the toilet.

'WHY?' Moka screamed in her mind, and she could swear that if Naruto came in trying to find her she would freak out.

"Give up yet?" She heard Yukari say from the other side of the stall door.

_Yukari - 3, Moka - 0_

**[Day SIX]**

"Morning Moka-chan... You look horrible." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow at the ragged state Moka was in. Her hair was messy, her clothes were messed up, and she looked like she had not slept in days. Strangely enough her skirt also seemed a bit... longer.

"Yukari is relentless. She put itching power in all my bras and panties. Yesterday all my clothes were panted bright yellow, and the day before she placed my hand in warm water when I was sleeping." Moka said in irritation, and Naruto smiled at the beginnings of anger. This was going to be funny as hell, and the funny part was that Yukari was getting all her pranking supplies from him.

"So you aren't wearing panties today?" Naruto asked and Moka's face lit up like a christmas tree from the question. She had hoped he would not figure that out, since she had even wore her skirt lower today to give her more cover. Naruto could also see Yukari sneeking up behind Moka with a sly grin on her face, and before he knew it Yukari had pulled down Moka's skirt before laughing and running away.

'Thank you Yukari.' Naruto thought with a grin.

'Fucking damnit I wanna hurt that little brat!' Moka thought in a very rare show of anger.

_Yukari - 6, Moka - 0_

**[Day SEVEN]**

"That is IT!" Moka yelled as she stormed off to find Yukari, and her male friends were following her to see where this went. Naruto was smiling the hole way as they followed her from the memories he had made in this week. Naked Moka was pretty sexy!

"**I agree with you on that Outer. The beautiful form of out race is much more appeasing to the eye than the forms of others. I must admit I myself enjoyed the view, but can you feel that?**" Inner asked and Naruto stood completely still for a moment to gather natural energy, and his eyes widened when he felt that something was amiss...

Yukari was in danger, and Moka was going that way in her Outer state!

**Chapter End.**

**I won't be updating tomorrow, just to let you all know. I was asked to cover a friends shift at work, and I need the money. **

**Also, if you all remember that flashdrive I told yoyu all about, then you will be glad to know that I lost it again a couple of weeks ago and found it once more. So with that said I have decided to place another of my LOST Stories on the site. I repeat, it is not a new story, just an old one that I forgot about for so long. It is a Naruto/Ikki Tousen. I have been recieving a LOT of annoying PM's about posting another of my lost stories.**

**Next to Be updated: Naruto the Ninja Duelist, and Naruto the Supreme Fighter**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
